Después de París
by BrendaS
Summary: Esta historia es una continuación del último capítulo de Rizzoli & Isles. Antes de mudarse a Virginia Jane va con Maura a París iniciando otro capítulo en sus vidas: una relación amorosa, ahora ya no buscarán asesinos, en su lugar deben superar los obstáculos de una relación a distancia: poco tiempo, celos, sus trabajos, ¿funcionará?
1. Chapter 1: Regreso a la realidad

**Después de París**

 **Capítulo 1 Regreso a la realidad**

 _ **Miércoles**_

 _ **Vuelo París-Boston**_

 _ **Maura y Jane están sentadas en primera clase**_

Maura sostiene la mano de Jane con los dedos entrelazados.

-Es inevitable cariño, creo que deberíamos hablar, el vuelo es de 8 horas hay tiempo suficiente.

\- (Jane suspira), lo sé… (Maura la mira esperando a que continúe mientras Jane parece pensar en qué decir), lo siento Maur.

\- (Maura abre sus ojos y mira a jane al tiempo que siente un vacío en su estómago) ¿lo sientes?

\- (Ajena al miedo de maura y mirando hacía sus manos juntas), sí, lo siento, siento haber postergado esta plática y tener que hablar en el avión, una parte de mí quería detener el tiempo y seguir en París. (levanta sus ojos y cruza su mirada con Maura y puede leer fácilmente como la rubia pasa del miedo al alivio al oír sus palabras), ¡Hey!, no baby, no pienses que me arrepiento, nunca lo haría…

-Por un momento pensé que…

-(Jane la interrumpe), sí, lo sé pude verlo en tus ojos. Maur, sé que será complicado, sé que la distancia podría hacerte dudar pero te prometo que me esforzaré para que funcione, No puedo rechazar el trabajo ahora que el ciclo está por iniciar…

-(Maura la interrumpe), sí lo sé, no sería nada profesional de tu parte, afectaría mucho tu carrera y yo nunca te pediría que lo hicieras, además ambas sabemos que ésta es una gran oportunidad… yo también prometo esforzarme para que funcione, me gustaría que nos viéramos cada fin de semana pero sé que mi trabajo en BPD requerirá mi presencia en algunas ocasiones y odiaría prometerte algo que no podría cumplir (Maura mira a Jane sonreír ampliamente), ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-No rio porque algo sea gracioso, es sólo que al igual que yo acabas de prometerme que te esforzaras para que funcione, así que es oficial, "somos oficiales", ¿cierto?.

-(Maura sonríe), casi

-(Jane frunce el ceño), ¿casi? (Maura asiente) ¿Me vas a obligar a pedírtelo? (Maura hace una cara de ofendida y toca con su mano derecha su corazón)

-Yo nunca haría semejante cosa, pero si tarda en hacerlo Detective, quizá alguién más lo haga. -(Jane alza sus cejas), Dioos, ¡lo que me haces hacer!, está bien. ¿Maura Isles quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí, sí quiero (Maura observa a Jane con la mirada deslumbrante y una enorme sonrisa y se acerca a besarla).

-Sabía que aceptarías (vuelve a besar a Maura)

-Sabía que me lo pedirías (vuelve a besar a Jane)

(Maura exhala y jane frunce el ceño)

-¿Qué pasa?, Sé que hay algo que quieres decirme pero sigues pensando en cómo hacerlo.

-(Maura pone cara de sorpresa) ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Porque cuando tienes algo importante que decir exhalas más fuerte que de costumbre.

-¿De verdad?, (Jane le sonríe ampliamente y levanta sus cejas, Maura por su parte le devuelve la sonrisa. Maura pone su cabeza en el hombro de Jane y con sus dedos entrelazados), Cariño, me gustaría que habláramos de ciertos aspectos que creo que son importantes y que lleguemos a un acuerdo antes de aterrizar.

-¿Quieres que le digamos a mi madre?, ¿no es cierto?

-(Maura suspira) Me gustaría que disfrutáramos más antes de decirlo pero, no quiero ocultárselo a Ángela, no quiero lastimar su confianza, desde que vive conmigo nos hemos vuelto muy cercanas y creo que…(Jane la interrumpe)

-Está bien cariño, tienes razón

-¿Qué?

-Tienes razón Maur, además eres tan mala mintiendo y mi madre tan buena encontrando cosas que no tendría sentido no decirle, y sobre todo porque no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo de cuando le ocultamos que Lydia no sabía si el padre de su hijo era mi padre o Tommy.

-Entonces ¿qué te parece si le decimos juntas?

-Muy bien (Maura se acerca y la besa pero de un amanera dulce y lenta), Dios, me encanta cuando me besas así.

-Y a mi me encanta que te encante, sabes estaba pensando que como el viernes tienes que estar volando a Quántico para preparar tu departamento y yo no tengo que presentarme a trabajar hasta el Lunes, podría acompañarte el viernes y regresar el domingo, así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntas ¿qué te parece?

-La verdad es que suena muy bien, aunque una parte de mi está preocupada, cariño antes de este viaje no éramos pareja y ya me habías hecho varias listas de pendientes, si vas conmigo querrás verificar que cada una de ellas se cumpla a la perfección. Hagamos una cosa, acepto tu propuesta si prometes que me ayudarás a desempacar la ropa, comprar suficiente comida para llenar el refrigerador y dedicamos el sábado a conocer la ciudad.

-Pero eso nos llevará algunas horas, ¿qué haremos el tiempo que resta?

(Jane levanta una ceja al tiempo que le sonríe de manera seductora y se acerca hasta juntar su frente con la de Maura)

-Es algo que no puedo decirte aquí, si alguien nos escucha nos podrían acusar de inmorales Dr. Isles. (Jane la besa)

 ** _Una vez en el Aeropuerto Internacional Logan de Boston a pareja toma un taxi y se dirigen a Beacon Hill, apenas entran y Maura se dirige a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua y mientras Jane se concentra en mover las maletas del recibidor al pie de la escalera Ángela baja._**

-¡Janie cariño!, (baja los últimos escalones con más prisa y la abraza y Jane le corresponde de la misma manera), me pareció escuchar la puerta y quise bajar para ver si ya habían llegado, ¿cómo les fue?, ¿dónde está Maura?

\- Hola Ángela, (se acerca Maura y Ángela le da otro abrazo igual de efusivo.

-Maura querida, que alegría que por fin han regresado.

-Gracias Ma, ¿qué hacías arriba?

-Preparando las habitaciones, ha pasado un mes y quería asegurarme que estuviera limpia la recámara de Maura y la de huéspedes para ti, después de todo no podrías regresar a tu antiguo lugar ya que Tommy está ahí con TJ y tu antiguo departamento sigue sin ser habitable por la remodelación; supongo que están cansadas por el viaje, así que si no te importa Maura en cuanto llegue Frankie con Nina le digo que suba sus maletas a cada una de las habitaciones, por lo pronto sentémonos en la sala y platíquenme cómo les fue, (Ángela toma con cada una de sus manos a Maura y a Jane por los brazos y las dirige hasta la sala al tiempo que Jane le dirige una mirada de complicidad a Maura mientras caminan, se acomodan en la sala de manera que Ángela se sienta justo en medio de Maura y Jane).

-Quizá sería bueno que las deje a solas para que se pongan al corriente, así puedo aprovechar para desempacar…

-(Ángela la interrumpe) claro que no querida, a ti también te he echado de menos tanto como a Janie, además sabes bien que ella no me contará con lujo de detalles todo lo que hicieron en París, y se muy bien que tienes que tener muchas quejas de Jane, ella quería sorprenderte y no te dijo que compró el boleto hasta una noche antes de irse, así que si eso te obligo a vivir con mi Janie en el mismo cuarto de hotel durante todo un mes debió hacerte perder el control hasta gritar más de una ocasión ¿no es cierto?

-(Ante tal comentario el rostro de Maura se puso rojo, al recordar que en efecto Jane le había hecho perder el control hasta los gritos en tantas ocasiones que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de contarlas) Eh mm, si por supuesto (Jane la miró sorprendida y alzando las cejas), quiero decir no.

-¿No? (Le Preguntó Ángela extrañada mientras que Jane rodó los ojos)

\- No, de hecho disfrutamos mucho, nos conocimos más y…

\- ¿Se conocieron más?, eso suena como si no hubieran salido de la habitación. (Maura pudo sentir cómo se volvía a poner roja)

-No tanto, quiero decir sí salimos, fuimos a la Torre Eiffel, de compras (Maura se estaba quedando sin palabras y busco los ojos de Jane y le dirigió una mirada severa pidiendo que interviniera, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Ángela quien volteo a ver a Jane)

-Jane ¿hay algo que me estoy perdiendo y quieran compartirme? (Jane miró a su madre, tragó saliva y se movió de su lugar en el sillón para sentarse en la mesa de centro quedando frente a frente con Ángela)

-Ma, hay algo que queremos decirte.


	2. Capítulo 2: Compartiendo la noticia

**Capítulo 2: Compartiendo la noticia**

 **Ángela está mirando a Jane con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas levantadas, como si la invitara a continuar, por su parte Jane de pronto siente su boca seca y como se acelera su ritmo cardíaco, está nerviosa, tiene miedo y si su madre no lo acepta ¡diablos! Cómo es que hace unas horas esto le pareció buena idea.**

-Jane (el tono de Ángela sonaba más a una pregunta como si estuviera buscando a su hija aún cuando la tenía enfrente).

-Ma (respondió Jane con lo que parecía un carraspeo para aclarar la garganta, la cual tenía tan seca lo que parecía una gran ironía porque al mismo tiempo podía sentir sus manos sudando cuando de pronto sintió la izquierda un calor cálido muy agradable, bajo su mirada buscando la razón de esa sensación y ahí estaban dos manos acunando la suya, Maura se había sentado al igual que ella en la mesa de centro, subió su mirada hasta encontrar unos ojos verdes y sonrió, era inevitable no hacerlo, Maura le devolvió el gesto y con ello la hizo sentir de nuevo en control, su ritmo estaba más tranquilo, después de todo ¿qué podía salir mal?, así que volteo a ver a su madre y paso saliva) Ma (dijo de nuevo con un tono más seguro pero Ángela tenía su mirada en otro punto y cuando Jane la siguió se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando cómo las manos de Maura sostenían la suya y en una sincronía perfecta Ángela y Jane subieron sus miradas hasta encontrarse, Jane le sonrió y todo fue tan rápido, su madre le devolvió la sonrisa un segundo después se puso de pie y al otro sus brazos la estaban envolviendo inundándola de calor).

-Oh Janie, (continuando abrazando a su hija)¿de verdad?, ¡no puedo creerlo!, me parece tan increíble, ¡qué maravillosa sorpresa!.

-Ma me es-tás a-pre-tan-do de-ma-sia-do, no pue-do res-pi-rar, ¡ha-rás que me des-ma-ye!.

-¡Lo siento cariño!, fue la emoción (Ángela la soltó para tomarla de nuevo pero ahora con ambas manos en su rostro a la altura de las mejillas), dime que no es una mentira, dime que no es una de tus bromas.

-¡Ma, ahora no puedo hablar! (Dijo Jane poniendo sus manos sobre las de su madre para quitárselas de encima), ¡Dios!, y luego te preguntas cómo es que no te cuento nada ¡mira cómo te pones!.

-Janie no me has respondido ¿es en serio? (Ángela pone sus manos sobre los brazos de Jane a la altura de sus codos, quien mira ambas manos de su madre como asegurándose de que no vuelvan a apretarla y cuando parece segura voltea a ver a su madre y le sonríe).

-Sí Ma, es real (Le dice Jane y de pronto se le borra la sonrisa cuando ve cómo los ojos de su madre se llenan de lágrimas y empieza a llorar).

-Oh Janie ¡nunca pensé que llegaría este día!, Ya había perdido todas mis esperanzas en ustedes.

\- Ma (consolandola), ¡Ma! (ofendida), ¿qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo, no quiero saberlo, ¡Por Dios!, y pensar que por un momento creí que no lo aceptarías, Maur y yo estamos muy contentas y más ahora que estás de acuerdo, ¿verdad Maur? (Jane voltea a ver a Maura y la encuentra todavía sentada en la mesa de centro con el ceño fruncido)

-Sí, no, bueno quiero decir no sé (se pone de pie), en realidad estoy confundida ¿le dijiste a tu madre sin decirle?, o ¿qué acaba de suceder?.

-Te dije que mi madre era buena con estas cosas.

-Ángela entonces ¿estás de acuerdo con nuestra relación? (le pregunta Maura)

-Oh querida claro que sí (la abraza pero al contrario de Jane, Maura le devuelve el abrazo), ¿cómo no iba a estarlo?, (concluye el abrazo pero se mantienen tomadas de las manos), bueno será mejor que les mande un mensaje a Frankie y Tommy para que vengan a ¿cenar o comer?, ¿qué te parece mejor querida? (mirando a Maura), Así podremos darles la noticia cuanto antes.

-Bueno es miércoles después de todo, es poco probable que estén disponibles para una comida (mira su reloj), aunque apenas son las 11 del día, tenemos suficiente tiempo para preparar cualquier cosa.

-No te preocupes por eso Frankie y Nina pidieron el día porque tenían varias citas para ver posibles lugares para la boda, de hecho Frankie dijo que pasarían a saludar y Tommy quizá se le complique por su trabajo pero sería cuestión de que le marque para preguntarle.

-Quizá debamos empezar llamando a Tommy y después a Frankie, después de todo él y Nina tienen mayor disponibilidad, ¿verdad Jane?, ¿Jane? (Maura y Ángela voltean a ver a donde se suponía estaba hace un momento Jane pero no está, así que voltean buscándola y la encuentran en la cocina sacando una cerveza del refrigerador).

-Vaya ¡qué bueno que recordaron que existo!, (con tono irónico, destapa la botella), por un momento pensé que me ignorarían hasta que llegara el momento en que "den la noticia", y se percataran de que quizá deba estar involucrada en la divulgación de algo que me incumbe un 50% (le da un trago a la cerveza).

-Oh por Dios (dice Maura muy avergonzada, se aleja de Ángela y empieza a caminar hasta Jane), cariño lo siento tanto, tienes toda la razón, me deje llevar por la emoción de querer contarles a todos de nosotros, por supuesto que tu opinión es muy importante (llega hasta Jane y coloca sus manos en su cuello y baja un poco la cabeza de Jane), te prometo que no volverá a suceder (logra poner su frente con la de Jane de manera que rozan sus narices) ¿me perdonas?.

-¿Ya no volverás a ignorarme especialmente cuando se trata de dar a conocer lo nuestro? (le pregunta Jane a Maura con un tono de reproche, mientras rodea la cintura de la rubia con sus manos y sin despegar sus frentes).

-Por supuesto cariño, te lo prometo (le respondió Maura mientras siente cómo invade su cuerpo un hormigueo ya conocido por el roce de las manos de Jane en su cintura, sus labios empiezan a buscarse hasta que se besan de manera suave, dulce y tierna, suficiente para olvidar que tenían público que ni siquiera escucharon el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, hasta que un ruido insistente llegó hasta sus oídos, parecía que alguien insistía en aclararse la garganta constantemente).

-Pues parece que ésta casa es ahora una sucursal de la "ciudad del amor" (dijo Frankie con tono sarcástico).

-Yo diría que dejen de comer pan delante de los pobres, ¡oigan habemos solteros presentes!, más respeto para nosotros (dijo Tommy en tono de broma).

-¡No son adorables!, creo que por Fin alguién ha suavizado el corazón duro de mi Janie (dijo Ángela).

-Creo que hacen una linda pareja (agregó Nina), ¡ya era hora!.

Jane y Maura ya habían dejado de besarse pero seguían en la misma posición, Jane con sus manos en la cintura de Maura y la rubia tomada del cuello de Jane, con sus cabezas muy juntas y mirándose directamente a los ojos.

-Creo que tenemos tanto público que eso de hacer un anuncio oficial ya no tiene ningún sentido (Dijo Jane resignada).

-Tienes toda la razón (respondió Maura notoriamente sonrojada).

 **La noticia de que Maura y Jane ahora eran oficialmente una pareja amorosa fue muy bien recibida por la familia Rizzoli, Jane estaba muy contenta, se sentía muy diferente, más plena que antes, parecía que estaba descubriendo nuevas sensaciones, algo que a ella misma la sorprendía, en especial porque las muestras de afecto que Maura tenía con ella frente al clan Rizzoli eran muy evidentes, la tomaba de la mano, la abrazaba por la cintura y a Jane no le molestaba en absoluto, ni siquiera la hacía sentirse incómoda.**

 **Tommy estuvo muy pocos minutos en la casa de Beacon Hill, sólo había ido para dejar a TJ a cargo de Ángela antes de irse a trabajar, a diferencia de Frankie y Nina que estuvieron durante una hora antes de ir a otra cita para ver otro posible lugar para la recepción de la boda, pero fue suficiente para que Maura y Jane pudieran compartir algunas anécdotas del viaje.**

 **Se encontraban en la sala: Ángela en uno de los sillones individuales, la nueva pareja en el más grande Jane abrazaba a Maura que estaba recargándose en su pecho jugando con sus manos y TJ sobre la alfombra jugando con varios de sus carritos, cuando el celular de Maura sonó.**

-Es de la editorial, en un momento regreso (anunció Maura dando un beso que apenas rozó los labios de Jane para retirarse a contestar en la cocina, Jane le sonrió y no soltó su mano libre hasta que no le quedó más remedio y la miró alejarse mientras Ángela se puso de pie y se sentó junto a su hija).

-Janie, cariño, ¡no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ustedes!, especialmente porque te veo tan radiante, tu felicidad es tan obvia y eso me hace también me hace feliz a mi.

-Gracias Ma (le dijo Jane y así sin pensarlo fue ella quien abrazó a su madre).

-Entonces ¿esto qué significa?, ¿van a cambiar tus planes?.

-(Jane suspiró) si te refieres a si aún me mudaré a Virginia para ser instructora del FBI, Sí Ma, los planes siguen igual, lo he hablado con Maura y el proceso está muy avanzado que no sería profesional decir que no (Ángela la interrumpe).

-Jane, pero cómo… (empezó a decir Ángela en tono de reproche pero inesperadamente guardó silencio, suspiró y cambió su tono por uno más tranquilo), Janie, escúchame bien, Maura es una mujer maravillosa, sé que estás consciente de lo valiosa que es y tú (Jane la interrumpe)

\- Ma por Dios, no te atrevas a decirme que me saqué la lotería porque soy un desastre al lado de Maura.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡claro que no!, ¡Dios eres tan impaciente!, ¡déjame terminar!: Y tú mereces lo mejor cariño. Yo sé muy bien que una relación requiere de trabajo y compromiso diario, si te mudas tienes que tener claro tres cosas: la primera es que el trabajo y compromiso que requiere una relación se va a multiplicar por la cantidad de millas de distancia que habrá entre tú y Maura; la segunda es que tienes que ponerte un plazo, una fecha límite.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? (la interrumpe Jane rodando los ojos).

-Las relaciones evolucionan y crecen junto con las personas cariño y las relaciones que no maduran terminan, así que no pensarás vivir hasta el último de tus días en Virginia, Maura en Boston y que su relación siga igual; si su relación madura, evoluciona y crece llegará el momento en que van a querer hacer una vida juntas y eso cariño no se lleva con la distancia, así es que te aconsejo que lo platiques con Maura y tengan una fecha límite, un plazo para acortar la distancia que las va a separar. Odiaría verte sufrir porque te dedicaste a vivir el presente ignorando el futuro.

-Gracias Ma, creo que es el mejor consejo que me has dado (mencionó Jane con absoluta sinceridad), espera y ¿cuál era la tercer cosa? (le preguntó intrigada).

-La tercera cariño es la más importante: Sin importar qué decidas yo te voy a apoyar siempre y te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

-Creo que volver a Boston me está ablandando demasiado, o quizá sea el Jet Lag, porque si sigues hablando terminaré llorando (Jane pone su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, Maura se acerca a la sala).

-Empiezo a tener hambre, ¿Cocinamos algo o salimos a comer a algún sitio? (pregunta Maura).

-¡Dios mataría por una verdadera hamburguesa con papas fritas!, ¿qué les parece el Dirty Robber? (contesta Jane, recuperando su ánimo de inmediato), ¡Yo conduzco!.

-¡Sí! (grita TJ) ¡hamburguesa!

-Por mi está bien (agrega Ángela)

-No se diga másl Dirty Robber entonces (Maura toma su bolsa y busca sus llaves), podríamos saludar a Korsak y Kiki y pediré una ensalada de Kale, con menta.

-¿Qué?, ¡claro que no!, tienes que pedir otra hamburguesa con patatas fritas para ti, no pienso sentarme junto a ti mientras pellizcas mi comida con el argumento de "¿me das una mordida?, oh Jane sólo te quitaré dos patatas fritas", cuando en realidad te comes la mitad de mi hamburguesa y me dejas sin patatas. (Jane se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta)

-¡Yo no hago eso!, ¡no podría consumir las calorías de todo un día en una sola comida!.

-¡Pues disimulas muy bien cariño!, además ¿a quién tratas de engañar? si comes como un barril sin fondo (Maura la mira ofendida, Ángela y TJ se ríen y salen todos de la casa)


	3. Capítulo 3: Establecer un plan

Capítulo 3: Establecer un plan

 **Fueron a comer al Dirty Robber, saludaron a Korsak y Kiki, que también se alegraron por ellas, una vez en casa Maura insistió en desempacar, así que Jane le ayudó y después de casi dos horas seguían en la habitación.**

\- Cariño, no me lo tomes mal pero creo que tomaré una siesta, me duele la cabeza, ¿cómo haces para estar tan fresca?, son las 5 de la tarde aquí pero en París es media noche llevamos demasiadas horas despiertas ¡el jet lag me está matando! (Dice Jane en tono de berrinche, está cansada y se sienta en la cama para después dejar caer su espalda en el colchón y cerrar los ojos).

\- No, no, no, no, ¡Jane!, por favor cariño, no debes dormir, ya te lo había explicado, ¡tienes que resistir!, es la mejor manera de que tu cuerpo se acostumbre (deja lo que está haciendo y sale de su Walk in Closet para ir hasta donde Jane y toma sus manos estirándolas intentando levantarla).

\- Maur por favor (Jane abre los ojos y se vuelve a incorporar y deja sus manos sobre el colchón para usar sus brazos como apoyo) dormir no es un crimen.

\- Babe puedes engañar a tu cerebro, (dice Maura sentándose junto a Jane y acercándose a ella hasta que pone la punta de su nariz en la sien de su novia, lo que provoca que sus labios rocen su oído mientras continúa hablando, esta vez más lento y en un tono más suave y seductor), sólo tienes que hacerle creer que no tienes sueño pensando en algo diferente (coloca una mano en la rodilla de su novia dirigiéndola a la parte interna de su muslo y con su otra mano le acaricia la espalda), en realidad es algo muy sencillo de hacer (Jane vuelve a cerrar los ojos al tiempo que siente dos manos asechándola, una de ellas en su espalda se desliza bajo su blusa tocando de manera suave su piel que al contacto se eriza; la otra ha llegado hasta su ingle donde parece encajar perfectamente; la doctora tiene tan cerca de su boca el oído de Jane que no resiste rozar con la punta de su lengua desde el lóbulo hasta el hélix de la oreja para después soplarle y Jane siente como de la base de su nuca nace un escalofrío que en tan sólo un segundo hace un viaje hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies y como respuesta automática deja escapar un gemido y lleva una de sus manos hasta encajar sus dedos en el cabello de Maura evitando que se aleje de ella).

\- ¡Doctora! (dice Jane con un tono suplicante) creo que (toma aire) está funcionando (ahora en un tono de voz ronco) aunque aún no me (pasa saliva) queda muy claro.

\- Algunos estudios (vuelve a lamer el lóbulo, mucho más lento que antes y desabrocha el sujetador de Jane quien de inmediato siente la liberación de sus pechos), demuestran que (vuelve a soplar tan despacio como le es posible y después deja un beso justo donde la mandíbula y el cuello se unen y retira su mano de la ingle para también llevarla bajo la blusa de Jane que siente su pulso y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar), un ejercicio mental eficiente (deja otro beso a un par de centímetros del lugar anterior y con su mano cubre completamente uno de los pechos de Jane apretando un poco) puede convencer al cerebro (lame de nuevo el lóbulo y cambia de táctica succionándolo y de manera inesperada encaja sus dientes en el presionando lo suficiente para oír otro gemido).

\- Doc-to-ra (Jane apenas puede articular sus palabras).

\- ¿Si? (Le pregunta con una voz que provoca que el ritmo de Jane aumente un poco más)

\- Ya no (Maura muerde ligeramente justo debajo de la oreja donde inicia la rama de la mandíbula de Jane) tengo sueño

\- ¡Dios eres mi mejor paciente! (La besa tan intensamente y se arroja sobre ella y pone ambas rodillas sobre los costados de Jane quien está sobre su espalda y coloca sus manos en las caderas de Maura para después llevarlas hasta su trasero y sujetarlo con firmeza).

\- ¡Le voy a tener que pedir que se comporte! (Dice Maura en un tono suave agarrando con autoridad las muñecas de Jane y colocándolas sobre el colchón para someterla, acto que toma por sorpresa a Jane y voltea a ver cada una de sus muñecas bajo las palmas de Maura para después darle una mirada de ¡esto es nuevo y me encanta!), estoy acostumbrada a que mis pacientes permanezcan quietos mientras los examino minuciosamente (la besa de nuevo).

\- ¡Prometo comportarme Doctora! (Maura empieza a besar y morderle el cuello y Jane está tan excitada que siente la húmedad en su entrepierna aumenta y cierra los ojos para disfrutar de todas las sensaciones que le provoca su doctora favorita).

Tiempo después aún en la habitación, pero esta vez ambas están desnudas sobre la cama, Maura está apoyada sobre la parte exterior de su antebrazo derecho, está repartiendo sus besos entre la boca, cuello y mandíbula de Jane, mientras que los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda están dentro de su chica, el pulgar roza el clitorís con cada embestida que da con todo su cuerpo, el cual baila sobre el de Jane que está acostada flanqueando con sus piernas el cuerpo de Maura, tiene su mano derecha sumergida en la melena de maura apretando y aflojando su cabello al mismo ritmo que mete y saca sus dedos índice y medio de dentro de Maura.

-¡Ya no puedo resistir más cariño! (Dice Jane jadeando con mucha dificultad al borde del abismo de un inminente orgasmo), ¿cómo vas?.

-¡Dios estoy muy cerca mi amor! (contesta Maura con un susurro apenas audible), ¡un poco más rápido! (Jane aumenta la velocidad en el vaivén de su mano), así, sí, continúa.

\- ¡Lo siento cariño no puedo máaaaaas! (y Jane explota gritando tan alto que no logra escuchar a Maura gritar y explotar junto con ella, sólo siente cómo deja caer su cuerpo encima de ella temblando por unos segundos sin control) ¡ahh! (intenta acercarla aún más a ella y mueve su mano derecha de la cabeza de Maura, la cual está sobre su hombre, hasta su espalda, extendiendo todo su brazo), oooh Dios (siente cómo su cuerpo empieza a aflojarse liberando cada músculo de la tensión y percibe cómo el cuerpo de Maura se vuelve más pesado cuando pasa por el mismo proceso, le acaricia la espalda tan suave como su tembloroso brazo le permite y siente el aliento de Maura en su cuello).

\- ¡Wow! (dice Maura recuperando el aliento aún en la misma posición).

\- Es la primera vez (Jane pasa saliva), que me alegra que todos tus pacientes estén muertos (dice sonriendo y Maura, aún sobre ella, levanta su cabeza para verla con el ceño fruncido), Ya sabes, me dijiste que era tu mejor paciente (le explica con naturalidad).

\- Técnicamente el que estén muertos no me impide tener sexo con ellos (a Jane se le borra la sonrisa de inmediato y se sorprende tanto que abre demasiado los ojos y por un momento es como si se le fueran a salir).

\- ¡Disculpa! (exige una explicación frunciendo el ceño).

\- ¡Nunca haría algo así!, ¡no sería ético de mi parte! (le responde llevando su cabeza de nuevo al hombro donde estaba antes y en un todo muy normal, intentando tranquilizarla).

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que si la ética no estuviera involucrada entonces..? (la interrumpe Maura levantando de nuevo su cabeza).

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡no estoy para nada interesada en la práctica de la necrofilia! (exclama ofendida), ¡Dios esa tendencia tuya a asumir cosas durante nuestras conversaciones! (Dice rodando los ojos y depositando de nuevo su cabeza en el hombro)

\- ¿Ahora todo esto es mi culpa? (dice Jane sorprendida y frunciendo el ceño, hace una pausa y suspira), Cariño solo ¡POR FAVOR! No menciones esto en público ¿quieres? (Maura se ríe, sabe que sólo con Jane tiene este tipo de conversaciones).

\- ¡Amo la naturalidad con la que pasamos de un tema a otro! (Se incorpora, esta vez para besarla suave y dulcemente pero Jane corta el beso y la toma de sus brazos, quiere salir de debajo de ella pero en cuanto Maura se percata frunce el ceño y Jane recapacita optando por sonreír y acariciarle los brazos ).

\- Cariño no me lo tomes a mal, estoy agotada, preferiría que nos vistamos y bajemos a cenar, Además hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte pero ahora mismo necesito comer, no te importa ¿verdad?(le pide Jane con cara de puchero y Maura no puede resistirse).

\- ¡Está bien! (responde rodando los ojos).

Después de cenar se encuentran de nuevo en la recámara, esta vez se preparan para dormir, una vez que cada una ha lavado sus dientes y empiezan a buscar sus pijamas Maura la aborda.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? (Le pregunta desde el Walk in Closet donde se pone su bata), si estás muy cansada podemos dejarlo para mañana.

-Prefiero hacerlo ahora, si te parece bien. Es importante (dice sería y Maura se percata de su tono).

-¡Por supuesto cariño!, (camina hasta Jane y se para frente a ella), es solo que habías mencionado antes tu cansancio, pero te escucho ¿qué sucede? (Pregunta intrigada y le toma las manos).

-Estuve hablando con Ma y me habló de cómo las relaciones evolucionan con las personas y me dijo que debíamos contemplar acordar un plazo, una fecha, una especie de plan a futuro en el que tengamos una idea de cómo y cuándo vamos a reducir la distancia para tener una relación normal (la mira directamente a los ojos y ve cómo Maura entrecierra los ojos, es el gesto que usa cuando está pensando), estuve analizándolo y me hizo mucho sentido así que me gustaría que lo hiciéramos, es como si nos pusiéramos una meta, no quiero que simplemente veamos si funciona o no ¿qué piensas?

Maura está sorprendida y a la vez encantada de que Jane esté dando el primer paso para hablar del futuro de su relación y que ello implique la intención de que en algún momento no tengan que estar separadas.

-¿Maur?, ¿me estás escuchando? (Pregunta Jane al notar que Maura parece ausente).

-¡Sí, claro!, (vuelve en sí misma), lo siento es que me sorprendiste de una manera muy agradable. Creo que es una gran idea cariño, y dime ¿cómo te lo estás imaginando?

-Me gustaría analizar qué posibles trabajos podría desempeñar aquí en Boston, pero como instructora del FBI no podría dejar el trabajo mientras el ciclo no haya concluido, así que he pensado que cuando estén por concluir las clases sería un buen momento, el contrato que firmé es por un año con la posibilidad de que me ofrezcan extenderlo si mi desempeño es bueno.

-Nunca dudaría de que tienes la capacidad necesaria para que tu desempeño como instructora sea excelente cariño (le sonríe y aprieta ligeramente sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella), hay muchas posibilidades de que te quieran conservar por más tiempo y las condiciones son superiores a las de tu antiguo trabajo en BPD, ambas sabemos que es un buen trabajo, (le acaricia con su mano derecha la mejilla izquierda y Jane al sentir libre una de sus manos la lleva hasta la cintura de Maura y la acerca hasta reducir al mínimo el espacio entre ellas), no voy a pedirte que cuando concluyas el año escolar regreses si eso significa dar un paso hacia atrás en tu carrera profesional, no sería justo, no podría vivir con eso y terminaría por destruirnos.

-¡Hey! (Exclama sorprendida), no se trata de que me pidas nada, estamos acordando juntas qué podemos hacer, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces podríamos ver cómo me vuelvo la mejor instructora del FBI y meses antes de que acabe el ciclo buscaré un trabajo en Boston (Maura que la está mirando levanta las cejas), uno que también tenga excelentes condiciones y así no afectar mi carrera profesional (Maura le sonríe al escuchar que lo que Jane dice tiene sentido y la besa)

-También está la posibilidad de que yo busque un trabajo en Virginia (le da otro beso).

-Lo sé, pero aquí está mi familia, además no podemos engañarnos ambas queremos estar aquí (le sonríe seductoramente) ¿me equivoco? (Maura responde negando con su cabeza), me gustaría que la opción de que consigas un trabajo en Virginia y dejes Boston sea nuestra última opción (dice Jane en un tono más serio), si tengo problemas para encontrar un trabajo, ¿qué opinas?

-Opino que es una gran idea y si no estuviera terriblemente cansada volvería a hacerte el amor (coloca sus manos en el cuello de Jane para acercarla y besarla tiernamente).

-Así que después de todo eres tan humana como el resto de nosotros (Maura le da una mirada de "ya vas a empezar" pero no puede sostenerla más de dos segundos porque la mirada de Jane de "siempre supe que estabas fingiendo no tener sueño" la hace sonreír).


	4. Capítulo 4: Marcando límites

**Capítulo 4: Marcando límites**

 **Domingo por la mañana.**

 **Dumfries, Virginia.**

 **Apartamentos "Oasis at Montclair", número 202.**

 **Son las 8 de la mañana y Jane y Maura se encuentran durmiendo, y es ésta última quien se despierta primero, abre los ojos y voltea a su espalda al tiempo que estira su brazo derecho para cerciorarse de que Jane sigue en la cama con ella, cuando confirma que así es sonríe y suspira mientras vuelve a cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad, pero la sensación sólo le dura un par de segundos y vuelve a abrir los ojos rápidamente al caer en cuenta de que es domingo y así sin más ya no tiene sueño, en su lugar tiene un malestar, es como si algo o alguien dentro de su estómago estuviera retorciendo sus órganos, pero es físicamente imposible y lo sabe, así que se pone a pensar si esa sensación es la que tendrá cada que tenga que despedirse y separarse de Jane, vuelve a suspirar, después de todo ella no supone y no va a empezar a hacerlo ahora y decide esperar a que llegue el momento en que descubrirá la respuesta, voltea su cuerpo hacia Jane que se encuentra durmiendo en posición fetal sobre su lado derecho, dándole la espalda; Maura dobla su brazo derecho y lo usa de apoyo para sostener su cabeza y con su mano izquierda soba la cadera de Jane y le da un beso en el hombro.**

\- Amor (le da otro beso en el mismo sitio), ya son las ocho (coloca su barbilla en el hombro que había besado).

\- mmm (Jane hace un sonido de queja).

\- Vamos Janie (le dice Maura y le besa de nuevo el hombro y Jane abre los ojos rápidamente).

\- No me llames como lo hace mi madre, no al menos cuando eres cariñosa o romántica, haces que piense en ella y las cosas se vuelven incómodas (menciona Jane con desagrado, Maura se ríe).

\- No te preocupes, ¡lo voy a tener en cuenta!, dime ¿qué prefieres?, que te invite a desayunar o quieres que te cocine algo.

\- ¡Salgamos! Y cuando regresemos me cocinas algo, me gustaría tener una comida hecha por ti para cuando te extrañe.

\- Me gusta la idea (le da un beso).

 **40 minutos más tarde cuando llegan al centro comercial, van caminando juntas, Maura tropieza así que suelta la mano de Jane y para evitar caer opta por sujetarse a su brazo, lo que la hace sentirse más segura, así que decide continuar caminando así.**

\- ¿Estás bien? (pregunta Jane y deja de caminar para mirar las piernas de Maura como haciendo una revisión).

\- Sí, no fue nada, sólo resbalé pero estoy bien (le contesta mientras da otro paso alejándose de ella y la jala levemente del brazo para continuar, y sin más pierde el agarre de su novia cuando alguien choca contra Jane, Maura a un paso de ella estaba a suficiente distancia como para no recibir el impacto; parece que Jane va a caer pero el hombre reacciona rápido, la sujeta de la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo evitando que ambos caigan, Jane mete ambas manos en el jaloneo poniéndolas en el pecho del hombre y de pronto se estabilizan y como si todos tuvieran miedo de caerse nadie se mueve incluyendo a Maura quien siente un alivio al ver que todo quedó en un susto y nadie está lastimado hasta que mira la cara de Jane parece que está entre asustada y sorprendida pero no entiende porque).

-Jane (dice una voz conocida).

\- Davis, Agente Davis (escucha Maura y de inmediato en un solo segundo siente una furia contenida en su estómago, analiza visualmente la escena: las manos del Agente siguen en la cintura de Jane y las de ella en el pecho de él; y las suyas no están sujetando a nadie, ningún par de manos está en el lugar correcto y la furia amenaza con dejar de estar contenida).

\- Jane ¡qué agradable sorpresa! (le dice muy sorprendido), ¿porque no contestaste mis mensajes? (Jane lo mira sin responder, Maura frunce el ceño ¿de qué mensajes habla?), Sabes que, no digas nada, discúlpame por favor ahora mismo voy hacia el hospital, mi madre tuvo un accidente así que salí del restaurante donde desayunaba y por eso corría con prisa, pero en cuanto pueda te llamo, tengo tu numero y tu dirección, de verdad discúlpame no puedo quedarme (le da un beso en la mejilla, lo piensa mejor y le da uno más que apenas toca sus labios y Maura no da crédito de que se haya atrevido a tanto en un segundo piensa si ¿acaso estaba pintada?, ¿de verdad no la vio?, entendió la razón por la que Jane odia ser ignorada ¡es algo muy indignante!; el agente se aleja corriendo, Jane parece estar congelada en la misma posición, mueve su mirada de forma automática, no sabe muy bien qué es lo que acaba de suceder ¿el agente Davis la besó?, hasta que encuentra un par de ojos verdes, diría que son de Maura pero parece ser que no, esos ojos no la ven como ella suele hacerlo).

\- ¿No le dijiste nada?, ¿te mandó mensajes y no le dijiste nada? (Le pregunta Maura en un tono frío ajeno a toda emoción, Jane está segura de que no está enojada, al menos no se oye como si lo estuviera, no como el día en que le disparó a Doyle, pero tampoco se atrevería a asegurar que está contenta o como si nada hubiera pasado y todo siguiera igual, la detective se siente insegura, no sabe qué terreno está pisando).

\- eh (Jane quiere hablar pero parece que no sabe qué decir, voltea a los lados como si buscara ayuda o quizá se asegura de si las preguntas de Maura tienen más público además de ella y parece que ya hay tres personas mirando ¿acaso no sucede algo más interesante en todo Virginia como para estar husmeando una plática ajena?, toma aire y mira a los ojos a Maura).

\- Lo siento (dice calmadamente), me estoy dando cuenta de que no hice las cosas bien, en ese momento me pareció que era mejor decirle en persona que hacerlo por mensaje y por eso no le respondí, pero no tengo la intención de ocultarle a nadie que estoy contigo (puede ver que la mirada que emana de los ojos verdes empieza a ser más a la de Maura, debe ir por muy buen camino, así que se anima a dar un paso hacia ella y cerrar la distancia mientras que estira sus manos para colocarlas en los brazos de Maura y siente tranquilidad al ver que no hay señales de rechazo), tienes que creerme cariño (parece ser que esta última palabra logró volver a la normalidad la mirada de Maura, así que va por todo y se inclina para besarla, pero aunque la distancia es muy corta no alcanza a llegar a sus labios porque Maura se voltea ¿había leído las señales mal?).

\- ¿Maura? (pregunta Jane sorprendida y el ceño fruncido).

\- No Jane, no te atrevas a besarme, no cuando acabo de ver como te besaba y ahora pretendes besarme a mi ¡es muy desagradable!.

\- Maur por favor, ni siquiera le respondí al beso y te doy mi palabra que voy a decirle a él y a todas las personas que sea necesario… (Maura la interrumpe).

\- ¡Sí! y te creo, pero en este momento no quiero que me beses, quizá más tarde, cuando los restos de su saliva hayan desaparecido de tus labios, por ahora solo te puedo ofrecer mi mano.

\- ¡Tiene que ser una broma! (dice Jane riendo pues simplemente no lo cree, pero Maura voltea a verla a los ojos una mirada severa y un rostro muy serio, definitivamente Maura no está bromeando, desaparece su sonrisa, decide ir por el único camino que le queda y aceptar su oferta antes de que la doctora cambie de opinión), ¡la mano entonces! (Maura asiente dejando claro quien tiene el control).

 **Una hora más tarde salen del restaurante tomadas de la mano y con muy buen ánimo, aunque aún está vigente la política de "no besos", Jane no quiere tomar riesgos y cada que siente el impulso de hacerlo prefiere besar la mano de Maura como diciendo "este beso podría ser en otro lugar pero no tengo problema con dejarlo aquí, no al menos por el momento", mientras que Maura ha recibido con agrado la "nueva demostración de amor", le parece romántico.**

 **Son poco más de las 10 de la mañana y en el centro comercial ya están abiertos todos los locales, así que caminan sin rumbo disfrutando hasta que suena el celular de Jane.**

\- Es Ma (le dice a Maura luego de ver la pantalla del teléfono).

\- Te dejaré hablar con ella, quiero hacer algo, saludala de mi parte, no tardo (le responde y Jane asiente contestando, la conversación es breve y 10 minutos más tarde regresa Maura).

\- Ya volví (menciona Maura a las espaldas de Jane que voltea y la mira con curiosidad al notar que esconde sus manos en la espalda), son para ti cariño (le dice mostrándole un enorme y generoso ramo de rosas rojas envueltas en un elegante listón blanco, Jane sonríe deslumbrante ante el gesto), quiero que me disculpes por rechazarte y pedirte que no me besaras, quizá exageré mi reacción pero ver al agente Davis besarte, aunque no le hayas respondido, me molestó mucho y no tanto por celos (Jane levanta las cejas y pone cara de incredulidad ¡por supuesto qué fueron celos!, piensa), créeme no fueron celos, mi molestia fue porque ese beso te lo dió creyendo que tiene un derecho para hacerlo (Le dice Maura sinceramente y mirándola a los ojos), entiendes mi punto ¿verdad? (Jane asiente sonriéndole); además no es higiénico besar a dos personas en un lapso de tiempo tan corto, expertos de la Escuela de Medicina de Harvard han contabilizado 615 diferentes especies de bacterias que viven en la boca y si a eso le sumas que se estima que existen 100 millones de bacterias por cada milímetro de saliva (Jane la interrumpe).

\- ¡Cariño!, ¡cariño!, ¡cariño! (Levanta sus manos haciendo un ademán para que deje de hablar), ¡Dios!, ¡ibas tan bien! (Maura frunce el ceño, no entiende y Jane lo sabe con tan solo verla, toma aire y cambia de rumbo), lo que quiero decir es que si tengo que ser sincera (Maura levanta las cejas, Jane lo nota pero continúa para poder concretar su punto), no creo que hayas exagerado, yo debí de contestarle en el primer mensaje sobre nosotros, así él no hubiera creído que había "algo entre nosotros" y no me hubiera besado (hace una pausa y considera sus palabras antes de decirlas), discúlpame tú a mí (Parece ser que la barra libre volvió a abrir y se acerca para besarla pero se detiene y retrocede, Mayra la mira sin dar crédito), Sabes ya no sé si deba besarte, no ahora que sé de la existencia de una fiesta loca y desenfrenada de bacterias en nuestras bocas (Maura se ríe).

\- Cállate y bésame (La jala de su ropa y la acerca hasta alcanzar sus labios), Otro día con mucho gusto te hablaré de la inmunidad en la cavidad oral (la vuelve a besar).

\- ¿Cavidad oral?, ¿en serio?, ¿no puedes decir boca?, ya sabes cómo cualquier otro humano (Le dice rodando los ojos).

\- ¡Jane! (dice en tono de "por favor no empieces", se vuelven a besar).

 **Más tarde están en el departamento, Maura y Jane estaban cocinando, la italiana partía las verduras mientras pensaba lo mucho que disfruta ser atendida por Maura y cómo los últimos días en los que: habían desempacado y acomodado la ropa tanto en Beacon Hill como en el nuevo departamento de Jane, y en este último además habían hecho el súper juntas y acomodado la comida en el refrigerador y alacena, incluso habían movido algunos muebles que incluía el departamento para que luciera mejor; le habían permitido descubrir que también disfrutaba de las labores de la casa al lado de Maura, es como si hacer todo eso en pareja le diera cierto encanto, o quizá era el hecho de hacerlo junto a la rubia.**

\- Ya corté todo, lo puedes ir agregando poco a poco, tengo que ir al baño (dijo jane, alejándose de la cocina, apenas entró al baño escuchó el timbre).

Un par de minutos más tarde Jane regresa a la cocina.

\- Escuché el timbre ¿quién era? (pregunta pero Maura aunque voltea a verla no puede responderle, está probando un poco de la carne que está cocinando, así que gira su cabeza como si buscara a la visita inesperada), ¡están preciosas cariño! (dice Jane cuando entra en su campo visual un ramo grande de rosas rojas sobre la mesa, pero esta vez envuelto en un celofán) Y estás ¿por que son? (pregunta Jane sorprendida y halagada por la generosidad de Maura sin despegar sus manos y ojos del ramo).

\- No lo sé, esas no son mías (dice una Maura muy seria a Jane se le borra la sonrisa), esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo, ¿por qué no abres la tarjeta y lo averiguas?, yo también estoy ansiosa por saber (agrega algo molesta).

\- Si (responde Jane, abre la tarjeta y exhala cuando ve por quien está firmada), Son del Agente Davis (dice seria y cruza su mirada con la de Maura).

\- ¿Puedo saber qué te escribió? (le pregunta).

\- Se disculpa por su falta de tiempo esta mañana, dice que su madre chocó y se rompió un par de costillas, quiere que nos pongamos al corriente, me invita a salir, pero despreocúpate no pienso aceptar (dice una Jane relajada).

\- Quizá sea mejor que le llames y se lo digas (Maura empieza a caminar hasta Jane, al menos eso parece hasta que al estar frente a frente le sonríe y descubre que su objetivo no era ella pues con un movimiento elegante toma de las manos de Jane el ramo y se aleja con él) y de paso le mencionas que es una pena que siendo "tan preciosas" (con un tono más suave remarca las palabras que Jane dijo antes), no puedas conservar las flores (le dice pero la italiana no entiende el comentario hasta que con un movimiento limpio arroja el ramo en el bote de basura, Jane no cree lo que ve), esto cariño (con su cabeza hace un gesto señalando el ramo en el bote, pone una mano en su cintura mientras que la otra la deja relajada a su costado y le da una hermosa sonrisa que no combina con la situación, Jane Frunce el ceño), esto sí son celos (regresa hasta Jane que la mira con miedo dudando en si a ella también la arrojará al cesto), ah y dale saludos de mi parte (coloca una mano en el rostro de Jane y le da un beso en la mejilla para después retirarse de la cocina).

 **20 minutos más tarde Jane entra en la habitación y encuentra a Maura sentada en la cama leyendo un libro, luce tan tranquila pero Jane ya no sabe si eso es bueno, de cualquier modo se acerca, se sienta en la orilla de la cama y coloca como apoyo una de sus manos junto a la cadera más lejana de Maura.**

\- Ya hablé con él (La rubia cierra su libro, lo deja a un lado y mira a Jane).

\- ¿Cómo lo tomo? (le pregunta).

\- Creo que ha tenido mejores días (Maura frunce el ceño).

\- ¿Fue grosero? (dice intrigada).

\- No, de hecho fue muy formal, de manera muy educada dejó claro que le molestó el cómo hice las cosas, me cuestionó el porqué no se lo dije cuando estuvo en Boston y si lo que sucedió entre nosotros había sido algo de una noche debí decírselo en la primer oportunidad así me habría dejado de mandar mensajes, no habría quedado tan expuesto y no estaría ofendido como dijo que estaba, lo increíble es que me explicó todo eso de una manera muy políticamente correcta (Maura exhala y toma una de las manos de Jane).

\- Cariño lo siento, siento que te sientas mal.

\- En cierta forma creo que tiene razón, si estuviera en su lugar quizá me sentiría igual (dice Jane resignada).

\- Nadie está exento de equivocarse (le dice sinceramente).

\- ¿Incluso tú? (la mira con el ceño fruncido y Maura sonríe).

\- Incluso yo (dice asintiendo).

\- Lo peor de todo es que no sólo perdí a un posible amigo en el trabajo (Maura no entiende bien hacia dónde va el comentario pero la escucha con atención), también perdí unas flores "preciosas" (agrega Jane con sarcasmo y Maura de inmediato la pellizca) ¡hey era una broma!.


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Así es cómo va a ser?

**Nota de Autor: Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de darme sus comentarios, son muy valiosos para mí. Sepan que si tienen sugerencias son bien recibidas.**

 **Domingo 4:30 de la tarde**

 **Arlington, Virginia, Estados Unidos.**

 **Aeropuerto Internacional Ronald Reagan de Washington (a 32 millas del departamento de Jane).**

 **El vuelo en el que Maura regresará a Boston está programado para las 6:30 de la tarde, han llegado con suficiente tiempo para evitar contrariedades; se encuentran esperando en el "Salón Elite First Class", es un sitio exclusivo para los pasajeros de primera clase, es exquisitamente elegante, con la luz tenue, parece que invita al descanso, es algo muy cercano a un restaurante pero con sillones, todos en medias lunas, los cuales tienen respaldos tan altos que brindan suficiente privacidad.**

 **En la mesa que tienen frente a su lugar se encuentran una copa de vino tinto con el labial de Maura impreso en ella y una cerveza a la mitad pero de momento las bebidas están algo olvidadas, la pareja está besándose y no parece que tengan la intención de dejar de hacerlo, la inminente despedida ha provocado en ellas que de manera inconsciente quieran acumular los besos que no podrán darse en los siguientes días además la poca luz no ha hecho más que facilitar las cosas.**

 **Los besos que al principio eran conservadores como siempre que están en público, pasaron a ser más suaves y lentos, justo de la manera que Jane más disfruta y que le provocan querer tocar cada una de las curvas de Maura. Al principio Jane tenía envueltas con sus propias manos las de la rubia sobre el regazo de ésta última, pero después deslizó una de ellas por el muslo encima del vestido y la estacionó en la cintura por debajo del saco de corte princesa que vestía Maura.**

 **La rubia recibió el movimiento de Jane acompañado de una ola de acaloramiento, estaba disfrutando tanto de cómo la besaba Jane, eran una fiel demostración de su carácter: besos firmes, arriesgados y tan dominantes que ya le habían quitado a Maura el control de la situación, de tal manera que iban marcando el ritmo que la doctora se limitaba a seguir, la rubia puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Jane por debajo de su cabello, sin darse cuenta que dejó un camino libre para después, estaba fascinada y quería más y lo demostró mordiendo con firmeza el labio de la morena y succionándolo con parsimonia.**

 **La italiana entendió muy bien el mensaje y encajó sus dedos en la cintura de Maura y fue soltando lentamente mientras iba subiendo la mano descubriendo así la vía libre recién despejada, la rubia que ya tenía las piernas cruzadas las apretó tan fuerte como pudo para contener el hormigueo que sentía entre ellas, había perdido el control del beso pero el de su cuerpo era un lujo que desgraciadamente no podía permitirse en público y era tan complicado con la lengua de Jane atacando su boca de una manera ya bastante lejana del romanticismo.**

 **Cuando Maura sintió sus pezones endureciéndose sincronizadente movió su mano para sujetar la de Jane que ya estaba a nada de llegar a su pecho frenando así la caricia que no se consumó y llevándola de nuevo a su cintura y cortó el beso pero en lugar de alejarse decidió pegar su rostro con el de la morena y hablarle al oído.**

-¡Por favor Jane aquí no! (le suplicó con los ojos cerrados y una voz que bailaba entre un susurro y un gemido que delataba su excitación), ¡estoy a un beso de que no me importe nada y lo sabes! (estaba inhalando tan profundo que el delicioso aroma de Jane la mareaba).

Jane estaba igual, ni siquiera podía hablar, además estaba luchando con la frustración que sentía por haber sido interrumpida y su silencio fue tomado como una mala señal para Maura que estaba ajena a la complicada situación de Jane para volver a sus sentidos.

-¡Discúlpame mi amor! (continúo la rubia todavía hablando al oído), es solo que se estaba saliendo de control la situación, (se despega para estar frente a frente), ¡por favor no te molestes! (La mira a los ojos).

-¡Sabía que comer era un desperdicio de tiempo! (Dijo con naturalidad), en su lugar lo hubiéramos hecho y no estaría con estas ganas de (Jane la barrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada, Maura levantó las cejas quería escuchar cómo terminaría esa oración), comerte (Maura se mordió el labio).

-Cambiemos de tema, esto no me está ayudando (dijo preocupada), puedo sentir como mis niveles de oxitocina, dopamina y serotonina están desbordados (Jane puso cara de sorpresa ¿de verdad puede alguien sentir eso?).

-¿Por qué no usas ese truco para engañar a tu cerebro? (Dijo con sarcasmo).

-Es lo que intento cariño (respondió sin notar la ironía de Jane), solo continúa hablando (Jane exhaló).

-El curso que debo llevar de "Comportamiento ético para nuevos instructores" y "Aplicaciones prácticas del reglamento", será durante 12 fines de semana (recordó Jane amargamente), ¿Cuándo crees que puedas venir para poder terminar esto que tuvimos que parar? (prguntó con una sonrisa coqueta).

-Creo que podría regresar en tres semanas, o incluso cuatro (respondió en tono pensativo, a Jane le pareció una eternidad ¿qué iba a hacer?, ¿atenderse sola?).

-¿Tanto? (Preguntó con genuina sorpresa ¿por qué diablos se sentaron a comer?), pero si tú eres la jefa.

-¡Jane! (con tono de súplica), he estado ausente un mes, tendré que revisar los expedientes de todo ese tiempo (Jane no resiste voltear los ojos, no cree que sea una actividad que tenga que hacerse pero Maura es perfeccionista en su trabajo), y además BPD no es mi único trabajo, está mi colaboración en las clínicas M.E.N.D.; necesito aumentar mi práctica con pacientes vivos; soy miembro del consejo de la BCU; eso me recuerda que aún no sé qué clase impartiré en la Escuela de Medicina para este nuevo ciclo (Jane empezó a preocuparse ¿en qué momento podría ver a Maura? y lo peor es que aún no terminaba de hablar), el libro aún no está terminado… (la interrumpe).

-¡Cariño!, ¡cariño!, ya entendí el punto, tienes tantos trabajos que parece que tienes tres hipotecas que pagar (Maura le da una sonrisa, pudo ver en Jane qué era lo que realmente le preocupaba).

-Siempre voy a tener tiempo para ti preciosa (aseguró Maura, a Jane se le fue el aliento, era la primera vez que la llamaba así) simplemente necesito retomar cada una de mis responsabilidades, para poder analizarlas detenidamente y entonces decidir de cuáles puedo prescindir, así tendré más tiempo para nosotros.

\- ¿prescindir de algunas?, ¿de verdad? (preguntó Jane sorprendida), quiero decir, sólo si estás segura, no quiero presionarte Maur... (la interrumpe la rubia).

\- ¡Hey! prometí esforzarme para que funcione, así que lo primero que haré es encontrar la manera de tener despejados los fines de semana y conseguir desocuparme lo más temprano posible los viernes cuando venga a verte y… (Jane la interrumpe).

\- Está bien Maur, digo después de todo tenemos whatsapp, facetime, skype, eso nos ayudará a sobrevivir (le sonrió).

\- Gracias por entender.

 **Iban en silencio hacía la sala de abordaje, tomándose de las manos con los dedos entrelazados, mientras que en las manos que tenían libres Jane llevaba la maleta y Maura su bolso de diseñador, una vez que llegaron hasta donde la morena ya no podía entrar se detuvieron, cruzaron sus miradas y un segundo después se besaron, ésta vez con un beso torpe falto de sincronización.**

 **Las manos de cada una estaban en el rostro de la otra, se acariciaban como si quisieran asegurarse que la cara que tocaban era real, como si pretendieran memorizar el rostro para no olvidarlo nunca, Maura temblaba, Jane sentía un hormigueo en sus manos, se dieron otro beso, se separaron, unieron sus frentes y volvieron a besarse, ninguna quería ser la primera en decir adiós, era difícil, Jane lo intentó pero solo abrió la boca para sentirla temblar y la voz no salió, entendió que si Maura estaba temblando era porque había hecho el mismo intento y tampoco le funcionó.**

 _\- Pasajeros con destino a la Ciudad de Boston, ésta es la última llamada para abordar._

\- Solo será semanas ¿verdad? (preguntó Jane insegura, mientras asentía vigorosamente los ojos de Maura empezaban a humedecerse y la morena pudo verlo), ¡no llores cariño!, ¡no hay que llorar!, respira (Maura asintió e inhalo profundo para controlarse, soltó el aire, repitió la hazaña, ésta vez Jane lo hizo con ella) ¡prométeme que no vas a llorar!.

\- ¡No voy a llorar cariño!, ¡te lo prometo! (y tenía razón, milagrosamente logró controlarse ya no temblaba y le sonrió con sus ojos brillando), ¡prometeme que tampoco llorarás!.

\- ¡Te lo prometo! (dijo Jane asintiendo), ¡llamame cuando aterrices! ¿si? (asintió Maura).

Se besaron por última vez, tan torpe y fuera de ritmo como en los anteriores besos, Maura tomó la maleta y empezó a avanzar, Jane la miró alejarse, entregar su boleto y entrar en la pasarela de acceso, hasta que volteó una última vez le volvió a sonreír tan entera, deslumbrante y hermosa como antes y ambas dijeron adiós con sus manos, Maura dio la vuelta y reanudó su camino hacia donde Jane ya no podía verla, un segundo después la morena hizo lo mismo y fue entonces que sucedió.

En una sincronía perfecta Maura y Jane sintieron un enorme hueco en su estómago, un calosfrío que desde que nació en la nuca hasta que terminó al final de la espalda baja iba erizando la piel, al mismo tiempo que los hombros se estremecían, las manos sudaban, las piernas temblaban y de pronto así sin más como si hubieran estado ausentes de su propio cuerpo descubrieron que habían roto su promesa deliberadamente: estaban llorando.


	6. Capítulo 6: En la distancia

_Nota de Autor: Esta ocasión me tomó más tiempo escribir, en parte por el fin de semana y en parte porque imaginar a Jane y Maura separadas es raro, aunque la idea de a donde va esto la tengo en mi mente, si tienen sugerencias me gustaría saberlas. Saludos._

Capítulo 6: En la distancia

 **7 de la mañana**

 **Boston Massachusetts**

 **Beacon Hill**

 **Maura aún descansaba en su cama, dio un medio giro y estiró su brazo derecho para abrazar a Jane, pero en su lugar su extremidad chocó en el colchón en un punto vació y frió, en un estado medio consciente y medio dormida Maura palpo alrededor de la zona pero el resultado fue el mismo y al siguiente segundo entró en estado de alerta, abrió los ojos y se incorporó y escaneó la habitación entera con la mirada: ¿dónde estaba Jane?.**

 **Ya sabía la respuesta pero al parecer ahora era su cerebro el que hizo el truco con ella, con una gran desilusión exhaló y al mismo ritmo en que liberaba el aire por su nariz dejó caer los hombros, cerró los ojos, después dobló las piernas para abrazarlas y reposar en las rodillas su cabeza, se dejó inundar por un sentimiento de soledad, después de un mes maravilloso ésta era la primera vez que en su cama no estaba Jane.**

 **7:30 de la mañana**

 **Dumfries, Virginia.**

 **Apartamentos "Oasis at Montclair", número 202.**

 **Cuando la alarma de Jane sonó abrió los ojos para entrar en un estado de incredulidad y fascinación, era su primer día como instructora en la Academia Nacional de FBI, aunque aún no iba a estar frente a un grupo hasta que iniciaran las clases en un par de semanas, revisar los marcos teóricos de sus clases e iniciar el periodo de integración docente era igual de importante.**

 **Cuando ya se había alistado, se disponía a salir de su departamento pero apenas tocó el pomo de la puerta cuando tuvo que soltarlo, una sensación helada inundó su cuerpo, hoy ya no podría pasar por Maura, la casa de Beacon Hill estaba a 343 millas náuticas, a 7 horas con 7 minutos por la ruta 15, pensó, recordando el día en que Maura lo mencionó y esbozó lo que pudo ser una sonrisa.**

 **Regresó a la cocina buscó algo para desayunar, tenía que hacerlo, si Maura estaba tan lejos ¿Con quién pasaría por un café?, así que tomó un panecillo, esos que tanto le insistió Maura que no comprara por su falta de aporte nutrimental, cuando pensó en eso lo re consideró y optó por devolverlo a la caja, en su lugar tomó una galleta de almendra sin gluten, esas sí estaban avaladas por la rubia, ¡Diablos!, ¿qué iba a ser aquello?,Acaso una reminiscencia constante de la ausencia de Maura en su vida, esperaba que sólo fuera ese día, esas galletas no parecían muy apetitosas.**

 **10 de la mañana**

 **BPD**

 **Oficina de Maura**

 **La rubia estaba en su escritorio con varias filas de expedientes, llevaba buen ritmo porque ya había leído algunos y tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo con el resto y en eso estaba, o al menos lo intentaba duramente, pero los últimos cinco minutos no lograba avanzar, se había visto obligada a leer la misma línea una y otra vez, su mente parecía obsesionada con recordar el mensaje de audio, ese que le había enviado Jane por whatsapp en la mañana, diciendo que había desayunado galletas de almendra sin gluten pensando en ella, lo que la había inspirado a hacer lo mismo para sentirse más cerca de Jane, lamentablemente no le había funcionado.**

 **Recibió con agrado el hecho de que tocaran a su puerta, necesitaba distracción. En el marco de la entrada estaba Frankie y lo acompañaban dos personas que no conocía, eran un hombre y una mujer.**

 **El primero tenía la misma altura de Frankie, pero su su estructura física era de triángulo invertido: espalda ancha y cintura angosta, tenía una piel muy blanca y cabello castaño, le recordaba un poco a Giovanni; vestía un pantalón beige recto, camisa celeste, un saco azul marino y zapatos color café, no llevaba corbata, evidentemente una persona relajada.**

 **La segunda era una mujer de ojos miel, piel dorada, su cabello era de un color entre café y arena largo y ondulado, tenía dos pulgadas menos de altura que sus acompañantes, su cuerpo, sinuoso y definido, se asimilaba mucho a un reloj de arena, con una cintura pronunciada mientras que los hombros y las caderas, paralelos entre sí, hacían una armonía perfecta, vestía un pantalón ajustado con su saco a juego en color gris oxford, con una camisa blanca muy ceñida a su cuerpo, sin duda alguna sabía destacar sus encantos.**

\- ¡Hola Maura!, ¿cómo va tu regreso al BPD? (preguntó Frankie).

\- Muy bien, Gracias por preguntar, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? (le respondió sonriendo).

\- En realidad tengo unos resultados en proceso con Kent pero creí que estarías ocupada revisando pendientes, así que decidí venir a presentarte a los nuevos agentes de homicidios, espero no interrumpir (mencionó).

\- Por supuesto que no, gracias por tomarte la molestia, pasen por favor (les dijo a los tres, y caminó hasta ellos).

\- Ella es la Agente Simons y el Agente Muller (dijo Frankie señalando a cada uno), Agentes ella es la Doctora Isles, Jefe Médico Examinador de la Mancomunidad de Massachusetts.

\- ¡Mucho gusto Agente! (dijo Maura sonriendo y estrechó la mano primero con el Agente Muller que estaba más cerca, Frankie se distrajo un momento girando su cabeza en busca de Kent).

\- Mucho gusto Agente (Maura repitió el gesto con la mujer).

\- El gusto es mío (dijo la Agente Simons cuando llegó su turno de saludar, y llevó su mano libre hasta el dorso de la doctora, envolviendo la mano y mirándola directamente a los ojos), Mi nombre es Jaqueline, pero por favor llamame Jacky, Agente es muy frío (le sonrió).

Maura quiso contestar pero el Agente le ganó la palabra.

\- A mi puedes decirme Nathan (dijo con sinceridad).

\- Gracias por el gesto, en ese caso me pueden llamar Maura (respondió siguiendo la regla de cortesía).

\- Te dejaremos para que continúes (Dijo Frankie cuando regresó), Por cierto comeremos en el Dirty Robber a las 2, tienes que unirte, a Nina le gustaría platicar con alguien de la boda, no quieras acabar con todos los expedientes en un día (se fue).

 **1:30**

 **Quantico, Virginia.**

 **Academia Nacional de FBI**

 **Jane se encuentra en su hora de comida, está en la cafetería, tiene una mesa para ella sola con la charola de su comida intacta pues está hablando por teléfono con Maura.**

\- Hola cariño, sabes me encanta escuchar tu voz pero, se me ocurre que sería mejor que hiciéramos una videollamada, así podría verte, porque no pides algo para que te lleven a la oficina y comemos juntas como siempre (le sugirió sonriendo).

\- (Maura exhaló), cariño lo siento tanto (a Jane se le borró la sonrisa), me tomas por sorpresa, estuve platicando con Nina y acordamos encontrarnos en el Dirty Robber, quiere platicarme cosas de la boda, no quisiera cancelarle, en realidad está muy emocionada con los preparativos, ¿te parece si lo dejamos para más tarde? ¿la cena?.

\- (Jane exhaló) Claro, no te preocupes Maur (dijo sinceramente aunque resignada), entonces ¿tengo que colgar?.

\- Por supuesto que no preciosa, estoy tomando mi bolso y las llaves para salir de la oficina ¿te gustaría acompañarme al estacionamiento? (le preguntó) serán 10 minutos.

-10 minutos entonces cariño, ¡sería un placer ir contigo!; Ahora dime ¿cómo es que puedes comer esas galletas de almendra sin gluten?, ¡saben horrible! (dijo con tono de desesperación y Maura sonrió como siempre)

 **Diez minutos más tarde Maura se subió a su coche, seguía en la línea con Jane.**

\- Ya llegamos a mi coche preciosa ¿hablamos en la noche? (le preguntó).

\- Por supuesto (afirmó con naturalidad), ¿Maur?.

\- Si cariño ¿qué sucede? (le respondió).

\- Te extraño demasiado (dijo Jane con nostalgia).

\- Yo también te extraño cariño (agregó contagiada del mismo sentimiento), pero superaremos esto juntas ¿verdad?.

\- Sí, juntas, como siempre.

 **Apenas terminó la llamada y Jane sintió un calor que crecía desde su corazón hasta el resto de su cuerpo, estaba disfrutando tanto de la sensación que no se dió cuenta que sonreía ampliamente, cuando puso sus ojos en la mesa se enfrentó a un plato frió pero no le importó, había hablado con Maura diez minutos y al menos por ese tiempo fue como si las 343 millas náuticas no fueran una barrera así que se iba a aferrar a eso.**

\- Rizzoli ¿cierto? (una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la buscó con la mirada).

Era una mujer pelirroja de rostro afilado, ojos azules y tez blanca, tenía las caderas ligeramente más anchas que los hombros y una cintura muy fina, estaba de pie frente a la mesa donde estaba Jane sosteniendo una bandeja de comida.

\- Hola soy Grace, vi que estás haciendo el período de integración docente, yo también soy nueva aquí ¿te importaría si me siento contigo? (dijo dudando, como si tuviera miedo de recibir un no, parecía ser algo tímida), no conozco a nadie.

\- ¡Claro!, adelante (le mencionó al tiempo que señaló las sillas libres.

 **10 de la noche**

 **Boston Massachusetts**

 **Beacon Hill**

 **Maura había tenido un dia con mucho trabajo, había dividido su tiempo en leer los expedientes de casos que estaban abiertos para integrarse a cada uno y poder trabajar con mayor seguridad como a ella le gustaba y la otra parte en leer los que habían sido cerrados en su ausencia.**

 **Hablar con Jane 10 minutos le había ayudado demasiado, incluso mejoró su ánimo considerablemente, tanto que tomó muy bien que su comida con Frankie y Nina hubiera sido cancelada cuando llegó al Dirty Robber, pues tuvieron que salir a un interrogatorio inesperado. Cuando pensó que comería sola casualmente fue abordada por Jackie y terminó comiendo con ella.**

 **Una vez que salió de BPD fue a una de las clínicas M.E.N.D. para consultar pacientes, aunque también había acordado ver ahí a Hope, quería decirle de su relación con Jane y de su intención de volver a programar su horas en las clínicas en cuanto fuera posible; pero esa cita también fue cancelada, Hope había tenido una emergencia con un paciente y no se pudieron ver, en su lugar se quedó una hora más en la clínica para cubrirla y atender los pacientes que su madre no pudo.**

 **Había estado tan fuera de ritmo de su rutina diaria que, cuando llegó a las 9 de la noche a Beacon Hill se sentía terriblemente cansada incluso se preguntó de dónde sacaría energía en caso de que le llamaran a la escena de algún crimen.**

 **Así que optó por darse un baño pero de agua fría para no relajarse del todo, aún le faltaba tener una videoconferencia con Jane y aunque estaba tentada de meterse en la cama y dormir no pensaba cancelarle a la morena, después de todo era el primer día y aún faltaba demasiado para poder reunirse con ella en Virginia, no podía empezar a fallar.**

\- Hola preciosa ¿cómo estás? (dijo Maura a la imagen de Jane en su laptop y de inmediato sonrió ampliamente al verla).

\- ¡Esperándote cariño!, tengo mucho que contarte, pero porque no empiezas tú, ¿cómo te fue con Nina? (preguntó Jane con entusiasmo?.

\- (Maura exhaló), en realidad no pude verla cariño, cuando entré al Dirty Robber ella y Frankie iban de salida a un interrogatorio de último momento.

\- Siento que hayas comido sola cariño, me hubiera gustado haber estado ahí contigo, ¿por qué no me llamaste? (preguntó con genuina curiosidad).

\- Bueno no comí sola cariño (Jane frunció el ceño), comí con Jacky…

\- ¿Jacky?, ¿Jacky? (intentó pensar si conocía a alguna Jacky), oh sí Jaqueline de narcóticos, la mujer mayor que pronto se va a jubilar, ¡no sabía que frecuentaba el Dirty Robber, nunca la he visto ahí, aunque si me permites sería mucho mejor si haces amigos más jóvenes, así no corres el riesgo de dejar de verlos cuando se jubilen (dijo Jane rodando los ojos).

\- No esa Jacky cariño, me refería a una nueva Jacky, es agente de homicidios y de hecho es mucho más joven que la de narcóticos, así que creo que seguiré viéndola (explicó sonriendo con la intención de continuar la broma a Jane se le borró la sonrisa).

\- Así que hay una nueva Agente en homicidios, hubiera pensado que llegarían dos elementos, después de todo la vacante de Korsak también quedó libre (dijo analizando la situación).

\- En realidad hay dos Agentes nuevos: Jacky y Nathan, Frankie me los presentó esta mañana, qué hay de ti ¿cómo estuvo el primer día de mi instructora favorita? (preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora).

\- Creo que esto me está gustando, pude ver que se toman en serio la práctica, así que no todo el tiempo estaré en el salón de clases, habrá mucho estudio de campo, creo que es emocionante (dijo entusiasmada).

Maura pudo ver que Jane tenía mucha energía y le alegró que su dia no hubiera sido tan pesado como el de ella, la plática continuó de manera fluida por otros 50 minutos más.

\- Me encanta poder verte y platicar contigo Maur, me hace sentir que podemos lograrlo (comentó con seguridad Jane y Maura asintió sonriendo).

\- Te entiendo completamente preciosa, yo siento lo mismo (ambas sonrieron).

\- Será mejor que vayas a dormir cariño, necesitas descansar (aún en la pantalla de su computadora, Jane podía leer bien a Maura),

\- (Maura sonrió por el gesto de Jane), Gracias (hizo una pausa) sé que lo lograremos juntas preciosa.

\- ¡Como siempre cariño!, (aseguró).

Una vez que concluyeron la videoconferencia Jane y Maura se prepararon para ir a sus camas, mientras disfrutaban de los remanentes de esa sensación cálida que les dejó en el centro de su pecho la videoconferencia: era un calor que inundaba el cuerpo, las hacía sonreír involuntariamente e incluso les inyectaba energía.

Jane no explotó en su totalidad del levantamiento de ánimo, caminó a su recamara con una sonrisa brillante y en estuvo recostada cerró los ojos y se abandonó al sueño, mientras que Maura gozó un poco más de la sensación, incluso se sentía sonrojada, estaba boca arriba en su cama con la mirada perdida mientras seguía pensando en Jane, la enorme sonrisa en su rostro seguía intacta, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando finalmente se durmió.


	7. Capítulo 7: El reencuentro

_Nota de Autor: Hola,_ _quiero que sepan que al final del capítulo encontrarán una liga, es una cápsula donde hablan de las relaciones a distancia (está muy entretenida), que contrario a lo que puedan pensar sí funcionan :) y obviamente en eso se apoya esta historia. Sigan dándome sus opiniones que yo las valoro y mucho. *El journal y el estudio sí existen._

 **Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde la última vez que se habían visto en persona, habían descubierto que les funcionaba muy bien acordar un momento al día para hablar sin interrupciones, y cuando llegaba ese instante Maura solía postergar su salida a comer y en su lugar cerraba la puerta y persianas de su oficina, Jane se sentaba en alguna banca de los jardines de la Academia antes de irse a la cafetería.**

 **Iban alternando la rutina de manera que cuando no lograban hablar por teléfono, por las noches tenían una videoconferencia, Jane estaba sorprendida de forma muy positiva con su Madre, pues cuando Ángela estaba cerca se limitaba a saludar a su hija y les daba privacidad. También hacían uso constante del whatssap, del manos libres en el coche, la tecnología estaba siendo su mejor aliado.**

 **Naturalmente las cosas en cuestión de ánimo eran algo complicadas al inicio, después remontaron un poco, parecía que empezaban a descubrir cómo lidiar de la mejor manera con la situación y cuando alguna de las dos caía en la tristeza, la otra se encargaba de levantarle el ánimo, Maura había estado trabajando muy duro en definir cómo iba a distribuir su tiempo y con qué actividades y Jane había recibido con muy buen ánimo saber que de un momento a otro Maura le daría a conocer cómo sería, de momento lo tenía en total misterio.**

 **10 de la noche**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **Beacon Hill**

 **Era miércoles por la noche, estaban en videoconferencia, Maura se encontraba en su recámara en una silla junto a su pequeño escritorio, usaba ese camisón de seda ligeramente lila con detalles en morado, por su parte Jane estaba en su cama sentada con la computadora sobre sus piernas, con su típica camiseta sin mangas y sus pantalones de yoga ceñidos a sus piernas.**

 **Cuando Maura vio a Jane sonrió de inmediato, era una respuesta natural, sin embargo no pudo evitar notar el cambio en la expresión de su novia, en un primer instante también había sonreído pero ese gesto se disolvió en automático cuando pasó saliva y su mirada empezó a bailar entre su rostro y el escote en "V" de su camisón, Maura lo notó como un halago, pero aún así quiso aprovechar la oportunidad.**

\- Estoy acá arriba preciosa.

\- (Jane puso cara de sorpresa) Sí, por supuesto cariño, es solo que estaba viendo tu camisón, está muy lindo (mintió).

\- Por un momento pensé que me mirabas a mí, porque no podías quitarme los ojos de encima (dijo con una desilusión fingida).

\- ¿Qué?, ¡claro que te miraba a ti cariño!, es solo que no quise que pensaras que yo… (intentaba justificarse desesperadamente pero no sabía bien qué decir).

\- Esta bien preciosa, no tienes que explicar nada (le dijo sonriendo).

\- Lo siento cariño, me siento muy apenada (escondió su rostro en sus manos un segundo y continúo), han pasado más de dos semanas desde que nos vimos y luego apareces así, y aún falta tiempo para verte denuevo y… (la interrumpe).

\- En realidad no tanto (dijo con una sonrisa coqueta).

\- ¿qué quieres decir? (preguntó al instante).

\- Logré hacer algunos cambios importantes y finalmente este fin de semana estaré libre. Volaré el mismo viernes por la noche a Virginia (dijo entusiasmada).

\- ¿De verdad?, no lo puedo creer cariño, ¡eso es genial!, de verdad te extraño mucho.

\- Yo también te echo de menos preciosa, tanto como mi subconsciente (aseguró).

\- ¿Tu subconsciente?, (preguntó).

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestro incidente en el salón elite cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto?, ya sabes, el beso.

\- Ah, ¡por supuesto!, no tienes ni idea, últimamente lo he recordado constantemente.

\- Pues he tenido una actividad onírica recurrente en la que llegamos a concretar (Jane frunció el ceño ¿qué había dicho Maura exactamente?), así que esta semana empecé a despertarme más temprano para correr un poco.

\- ¿Actividad onírica?, ¿concretamos?, ¿estás corriendo?, lo siento Maur estoy perdida (dijo confundida)

\- Me refiero a los sueños cariño, he soñado constantemente que estamos en el salón y no hay público así que no te detengo, y por eso tuve que empezar a correr para equilibrar mis altos niveles de dopamina y norepinefrina debido a mi incapacidad de consumar (Jane sonrió).

\- Entonces creo que también necesito empezar a correr cariño, gracias por el consejo (le guiñó el ojo).

\- Por nada preciosa (dijo sonrojada).

 **Viernes 8 de la noche**

 **Aeropuerto internacional Ronald Reagan de Washington**

 **Jane estaba en la salida de vuelos nacionales, sostenía un ramo de flores para Maura y aunque su altura le permitía mirar por encima del promedio de la gente se esforzaba en estirar su cuello como si con ello lograra ampliar el rango de su visión para encontrar más rápido a Maura.**

 **Pero fue la rubia quien la vio primero, luego de recoger su maleta de la banda de equipaje hizo un paneo con la mirada hasta que aquella melena oscura llena de ondas entró en su campo visual, inmediatamente sonrió, no pudo evitar deleitarse viendo el rostro de Jane, lucía tan linda como siempre ¡Dios cómo le gustaba esa mujer!.**

 **Empezó a caminar hacia ella y un par de segundos después sus miradas se encontraron, Maura aceleró su andar y Jane la imitó, cuando por fin lograron acortar la distancia que las separaba en automático abrieron sus brazos para estrecharse, sus manos reconocieron de inmediato el cuerpo de la otra Maura llevó las suyas hasta el cuello de la morena y ésta las puso su cintura.**

 **No hubo palabras, no mientras se besaban, cuando les faltó el aire se separaron pero como si temieran alejarse demasiado unieron sus frentes, rozaron con su nariz la de la otra hasta que**

 **Jane habló.**

-Te extrañé tanto Maur.

\- Yo también preciosa.

\- Mira, son para ti (le mostró las flores).

-¡Están preciosas cariño!, muchas gracias.

\- Es increíble que yo diga esto pero, en realidad verte de nuevo hace que ahora mismo sienta mariposas en el estómago.

\- Descarga de epinefrina: extrae la sangre del estómago y la envía a los músculos (explica Maura con naturalidad a Jane se le borra la sonrisa).

\- Cariño por favor ¡no lo arruines!.

 **Se besaron una vez más, y otra y otra y cada una de ellas con menos delicadeza y mayor sensualidad, en esta ocasión fue Maura la que habló primero mientras sostenían la mirada.**

-Hoy no pude ir a correr y eso me está matando preciosa (dijo en un tono bajo que simulaba un suspiro y sólo fue audible a los oídos de su novia).

 **Jane no lo pensó, simplemente tomó con una mano la de Maura y con la otra tiró de la maleta.**

 **Apenas cruzaron la puerta del departamento la pasión que habían estado conteniendo finalmente se desbordó, Maura no se dio cuenta de cuando soltó el ramo de flores porque Jane con un movimiento rápido la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la puerta, su única reacción fue enterrar ambas manos en la melena de la italiana y responder a sus besos.**

 **Querían acariciar por completo el cuerpo de la otra y sus manos les parecieron demasiado pequeñas para lograrlo, sus corazones estaban acelerados, la ropa les estorbaba, los jaloneos y los golpes sordos de cada choque con las paredes o cualquier obstáculo eran constantes a cada paso, con un impulso salvaje luchaban entre sí por el control.**

 **Jalaban aire cada que tenían oportunidad entre los besos y mordidas. Sin darse cuenta de cuándo perdieron el resto de sus prendas llegaron a la cama únicamente con la ropa interior como barrera y con movimientos torpes se deshicieron de ella.**

 **La delicadeza, compostura y elegancia de Maura no tuvieron lugar en aquella habitación, ella simplemente se abandonó a su urgencia por Jane y con ello logró dominarla por completo, le bastó incorporarse para tomar una pierna de la italiana sujetándola contra sí misma y buscando poder apagar el fuego que consumía su cuerpo llevó su húmedad hasta la de la morena y fue ahí que con el vaivén de sus caderas desahogó su deseo hasta satisfacerlo.**

 **Jane no supo bien cómo sucedió, un momento estaba sujetando a Maura y al otro su espalda estaba sobre el colchón, apenas sintió el jalón en su pierna cuando una deliciosa ola de placer que nunca antes había experimentado la invadió por completo, era una sensación que se iba alternando entre muy suave y exquisitamente salvaje una y otra y otra vez con cada movimiento que Maura hacia. No supo cuánto duró aquello pero se permitió disfrutarlo por completo hasta que su espalda se curvó involuntariamente para dejarse caer en un abismo lleno de placer.**

 **Cuando La rubia escuchó los gritos de Jane coreando los suyos volvió en sí lánguidamente. Hasta que se descubrió temblando tan descontroladamente como su novia. Envuelta en sudor y con su cuerpo estremeciéndose se dejó caer sobre la italiana lentamente. Inundando con su aliento el cuello de Jane, Maura empezó a besar muy dulce la piel que tenía a su alcance mientras acariciaba con sus manos suavemente todo lo que podía de su novia.**

 **Jane no quería abrir los ojos, no podía, seguía ahogada en los restos de su orgasmo que con los besos y caricias de Maura se prolongaron.**

\- Por favor no me digas que quieres dormir ya preciosa, dime que aún tienes energía, necesito más de ti (le susurró al oído).

\- Solo dame un momento cariño.

\- Muy bien, en ese caso hay algo que quiero mostrarte (se incorporó y sin cubrirse caminó desnuda en busca de su bolso)

 **Cuando Jane sintió la ausencia del calor de Maura encima de ella abrió los ojos, la vio salir y regresar a la habitación con su tableta mientras se deleitaba con el movimiento de cada curva de Maura.**

\- Estuve haciendo algo de investigación esta semana cariño (dijo Mayra sentándose en la cama).

\- Eso explica tu cara de emoción desbordada, es la que usas cuando quieres explicarme algo, ¿que sucedió?.

\- Estaba leyendo en " _The Journal of Sex and Marital Therapy_ "**, un estudio publicado en el año 2015 que habla sobre las relaciones a distancia y...

\- Cariño espera, espérate un momento; Me estás diciendo que una de esas tantas revistas médicas tuyas ¿es un Journal de Sexo?.

 **Maura asintió de inmediato .**

-Sí, en realidad se llama " _The Journal of Sex and Marital Therapy_ ".

\- Sí, por supuesto, lo importante es que tú lo lees ¿no?.

\- En realidad no es de mis lecturas recurrentes pero cuando tuve la idea de buscar si había investigación sobre las relaciones a distancia fue mi primer opción a consultar y ¡no vas a creer lo que encontré! (dijo con emoción).

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? (Contestó fingiendo la misma emoción).

\- Dice que el 60% de las personas tienden a asumir que no funcionará, una creencia común basada en escenarios anteriores donde no había tecnología, la comunicación era por cartas, o quizá alguna llamada.

\- ¡Entonces sí funciona whatsapp o skype! (Dijo sorprendida).

\- El estudio reveló que las relaciones a distancia pueden ser de mayor calidad y estabilidad de lo que solemos creer, incluso mencionan que el riesgo está en tener el prejuicio de que no funcionará.

\- Eso tiene sentido (aseguró).

\- La comunicación es más íntima porque se prefiere hablar más de las ideas y sentimientos y se evita hablar de terceros o incluso discutir para aprovechar más de los encuentros.

\- Nunca pensé decir esto pero ¡me empiezan a gustar esas revistas tuyas!.

 **Jane se acercó a besar el hombro de Maura que le respondió con una mirada profunda.**

\- Aún no te he dicho la mejor parte preciosa.

-¿Cuál es? (le preguntó seductoramente).

\- Los encuentros sexuales son de mayor intensidad porque el deseo por el otro aumenta por la distancia.

\- Eso pude verlo muy bien cuando me tomaste hace un momento, estabas fuera de control cariño y no tienes idea de cuánto me encantó (se acercó a besarla).

\- ¿Porque no me lo muestras preciosa?

\- Por supuesto cariño.

 **Con un movimiento suave Jane tomó la tableta y la colocó en el buró junto a la cama, y empezó a besar el cuello de Maura, que cerró los ojos y fue recostándose lentamente hasta quedar atrapada entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Jane.**

 **Ésta vez los besos eran dulces, suaves y sin prisas, la morena quería saborear lentamente a la rubia, Jane quería estar consciente de cada caricia que le hacía y disfrutar de las que recibía y así fue ella que se encargó de dirigir la réplica del evento.**

v2/radio/relaciones-a-distancia/ 

****** **Dargie, E., Blair, K. L., Goldfinger, C., & Pukall, C. F. (2015). Go long! Predictors of positive relationship outcomes in long-distance dating relationships. Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy, 41(2), 181-202.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Malentendidos

_Nota de Autor: Me agrada que la historia les provoque tanto, sé que tener a distancia a Maura y Jane no es lindo, pero las cosas se irán acomodando ya verán. Seguí sus consejos sobre la letra. Este es un capitulo ligero, espero que disfruten._

7 de la mañana

Dumfries, Virginia.

Apartamentos "Oasis at Montclair", número 202.

A la mañana siguiente Maura se encontraba haciendo el desayuno mientras Jane se bañaba para ir al curso que debían tomar los nuevos instructores.

Una vez Maura tenía todo listo fue a la recámara para mencionárselo a Jane, al entrar en la habitación la rubia supo que su novia seguía en la ducha y optó por regresar pero apenas dio un paso el celular de la morena sonó, Maura estaba justo a un lado y miró la notificación sin ningún problema y al leerlo sintió como un fuego empezaba a arder en el interior de su estómago y se expandió al resto de su cuerpo en un escalofrío.

Al salir del baño envuelta en una toalla Jane vio la expresión de Maura que estaba de pie y supo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué pasó cariño?, ¿estás bien?

-¿Quién es Grace? (Dijo enojada y con los brazos cruzados).

-¿Grace?

-Sí Jane, Grace, ¿quién es?

-Es una compañera, también es nueva como yo.

-Y ¿porque no la habías mencionado antes?

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasó? Qué te tiene tan molesta (Preguntó intrigada).

-Te mandó un mensaje: " _¿un café donde siempre?"_ , Me puedes explicar ¿qué significa siempre? Y qué lugar es ese donde "siempre se ven". (Maura estaba realmente molesta).

-Cariño no es nada, no tienes porque enojarte, es algo sin importancia sólo vamos a la cafetería de la academia antes de ir a nuestras clases, generalmente como con ella después de que hablo contigo. Es solo eso y nada más.

-¿Porqué nunca la habías mencionado?

-Bueno tenemos poco tiempo y prefiero usarlo en nosotras (se acercó hasta Maura y la tomó de la cintura), es sólo una compañera con la que tomo café ¿por qué estás tan molesta y celosa?.

-Yo era una compañera tuya y siempre tomábamos café antes de ir al BPD, o incluso en el BPD y cada que era posible comíamos y cenábamos juntas (hace una pausa y suspira). Sólo vine a decirte que tu desayuno estaba listo y te llegó el mensaje y…

-Cariño es solo una compañera, de hecho ya le he hablado de ti, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse de acuerdo.

Jane le dio un beso en los labios y otro y otro y otro hasta que Maura finalmente respondió uno de ellos y se abrazaron.

-No me gusta la idea de que pases tanto tiempo con alguien más, suena demasiado egoísta, lo sé, pero...

-Tu eres la única cariño, de eso puedes estar segura.

Maura asintió y Jane la abrazó de nuevo y la rubia agradeció que lo hiciera pues de esa forma no podría leer su mirada. Pensó que quizá la distancia y su relación no sería tan fácil como suponía, ¿estaba suponiendo? Ella no suponía, ella creía en los hechos, así que cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para evitar que su semblante la delatara.

El resto del fin de semana pasó sin contratiempos, la despedida volvió a ser difícil para ambas, pero para Maura lo fue más.

Domingo 7 de la tarde

Arlington, Virginia, Estados Unidos.

Aeropuerto Internacional Ronald Reagan de Washington

Y tal como la última vez, apenas Jane y Maura llegaron a la puerta de abordaje de la rubia la pareja se besó repetidamente de la misma manera torpe y sin armonía que antes, acariciaban el rostro de la otra de una forma tan suave, era como si quisieran con cada rose disculparse por volver a separarse, la escena se repetía, Jane volvía a ver los ojos de Maura humedecerse.

-Por favor no llores cariño, ¡prométemelo!.

-No lo haré preciosa, ¡te lo prometo! (inhalo profundo, sostuvo el aire dos segundos,lo soltó y repitió la hazaña), Tú también prométemelo.

-Te prometo que no lloraré cariño.

 _-Pasajeros con destino a la Ciudad de Boston ésta es la última llamada para abordar._

Se dieron un último beso igual de torpe que los otros, cuando se separaron Maura tomó la maleta e inició su camino a la pasarela de acceso y antes de desaparecer de la vista de Jane volteó para darle la mejor de sus sonrisas, ambas volvieron a usar sus manos para despedirse y ésta vez Maura le sopló un beso a la morena que imitó el gesto.

Cuando ya no podían verse la una a la otra llegó de nuevo sin avisar ese hueco en el estómago, aquel escalofrío que erizaba la piel, que hacía estremecer a los hombros, sudar a las manos y temblar a las piernas para dar el recibimiento a la primer lagrima de muchas, de nuevo habían roto su promesa.

Maura apenas llegó a Bostón le llamó a Jane para que supiera que había tenido un buen vuelo, una vez en casa le estaba enviando un mensaje cuando Ángela entró en la casa.

-Hola Querida ¿cómo te fue?, ¿cómo la pasaron?

-(Desviando la mirada) Muy bien Ángela, creo que lo estamos llevando de la mejor manera.

Ángela se percató que Maura parecía no querer mirarla.

-Maura cariño ¿pasa algo?, ¿has estado llorando?.

-Sólo es cansancio Ángela, no te preocupes, me iré a acostar, hasta mañana.

Ángela se quedó intrigada, pero prefirió darle espacio a Maura, que apenas llegó a su habitación encendió su computadora.

Lunes 11 de la mañana

Oficina de Maura

La rubia estaba tecleando fluidamente para llenar un informe con la vista fija en la pantalla, cuando le llegó un mensaje de audio de Jane, de inmediato tomó el celular y lo escucho:

 _-Hola Cariño ¿cómo va tu mañana?, sabes estaba pensando que la próxima vez que vengas deberíamos hacer algo más que salir a comer, sí ya sé que con el curso no queda mucho tiempo pero podemos empezar a conocer lugares cercanos y una vez que termine el curso podemos visitar otros, podríamos ir a Washington, está a menos de una hora de camino, aunque también disfruto permanecer en el departamento contigo cariño, de cualquier modo solo era una idea y un pretexto para enviarte un mensaje, hablamos luego, te extraño, besos._

Maura quiso responder pero tocaron a su puerta, cuando alzó la vista ahí estaba la Agente Simons.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?, esta mañana Kent entregó los últimos resultados.

-En realidad no vengo por nada del caso, era algo personal.

-(Maura se sorprendió) En ese caso, te escucho ¿qué sucede?.

-Bueno quería saber si te gustaría salir a comer, hay un sitio francés muy cercano, quizá te gustaría ir.

-Es muy amable de tu parte Jacky, pero me temo que no puedo aceptar (le dijo amablemente).

-Si es por trabajo quizá puede ser una cena o incluso otro día, podemos acoplarnos.

-Gracias por la facilidad, pero no se trata de eso, sé que hemos coincidido varias veces en el Dirty Robber cuando voy a comer ahí, hemos platicado e incluso compartido la mesa, pero no se había presentado la oportunidad de mencionarte que estoy en una relación y esa es la razón por la que no puedo aceptar tu invitación.

-Oh lo siento Maura no quise ser imprudente, yo no lo sabía, es solo que siempre te he visto sola y bueno di por hecho que, ya sabes, creo que debí haber hecho una investigación antes de venir aquí, discúlpame de verdad.

-No te preocupes Jacky, no tenías porqué saberlo y de verdad no quisiera que esto se vuelva incómodo, así que no te preocupes haré como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ese mismo día por la noche en el Dirty Robber los nuevos agentes de homicidios Jacky y Nathan estaban tomando un trago en una mesa juntos, mientras que en la barra estaba Maura junto a Nina y ocasionalmente Ángela se les unía mientras atendía a los clientes.

-Quizá no me incumbe pero has estado muy callada este día (le comentó Nathan a Jacky)

-Invite a salir a Maura y…

-¡¿Invitaste a salir a la Doctora Isles?!

La sorpresa de Nathan fue tal que elevó la voz y Ángela que estaba atendiendo una mesa cercana no pudo evitar prestar toda su atención al escuchar de quien hablaban.

-Sshh baja la voz. Sí, la invité a comer pero me dijo que está en una relación, me sentí tan estúpida, estaba segura de que estaba soltera, así que me disculpé, pero desde entonces he estado pensando cómo es que siempre viene aquí sola, pasa mucho tiempo en BPD ¿qué clase de relación es esa?

-Bueno el que la veas sin alguien acompañándola no significa que tenga una relación extraña, simplemente no conoces a esa otra persona, si te rechazó y te explico que está en una relación quiere decir que su relación es importante.

-Para ella…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Escucha si ella estuviera conmigo haría hasta lo imposible porque todo el mundo se enterara, pasaría con ella todo el tiempo posible, así que mientras vea que tengo posibilidades seguiré haciendo el intento.

-¿De qué posibilidades hablas?, ella no aceptó tu invitación.

-Hoy, pero otro día podría decir que sí, después de todo la paciencia es una gran virtud, sólo debo asegurarme de estar en el momento correcto a la hora correcta.

Ángela seguía escuchando y le pareció una total desfachatez, Maura ya había rechazado a esa mujer y aún así quería insistir sólo porque siempre la veía sola, ¿porque diablos se tuvo que mudar Jane?, pensó, pero ella no permitiría que alguien se interpusiera en la relación de su hija, pero ¿qué podía hacer para impedirlo? reflexionó.

-Deberías pasar página, es lo mejor…

-Iré por otro trago (dijo Jacky, esquivando el tema, y caminó hacia la barra a unos cuantos lugares de Maura desde donde pudo escuchar la conversación cuando Frankie llegó).

-Hola chicas (dijo el Rizzoli mediano a Maura y Nina), ya terminé el papeleo amor ¿nos vamos? (Mirando a su novia).

-Claro, ¿te quedarás Maura? (preguntó Nina).

-Sí, serán unos minutos más, esperaré que Ángela termina su turno y nos iremos juntas a casa (respondió Maura).

La atención de Jacky fue capturada al escuchar a Maura decir aquello, así que siguió pendiente de los detalles, mientras que Ángela se aseguró de no dejar ir esa oportunidad y se acercó.

-Frankie, qué bueno que te veo, quería saber si este viernes tu y Nina pueden venir a casa a cenar con Maura y conmigo, nos encantaría saber cómo van con la boda, Maura cariño ¿te parece la idea? (dijo Ángela mirando de reojo a Jackie que fruncía el ceño, su plan estaba funcionando).

-Por supuesto que no, me encanta la idea, incluso podemos invitar a Tommy y TJ (agregó Maura mirando a Ángela).

-Gracias Ma, ahí estaremos (respondió Frankie).

-Me encanta pasar tiempo con mi familia, creo que cocinaré lasagna, a todos les encanta y es tu favorita y quiero consentirte un poco, has estado trabajando mucho últimamente cariño (remató Ángela viendo a Maura y sin dejar de ver por el rabillo del ojo como la Agente Simons regresaba a su lugar).

-Y esa cara, ¿parece que se acabaron las bebidas?, ¿qué sucedió? (le preguntó Nathan).

-¡No me lo vas a creer!, pero justo acabo de enterarme con quien tiene una relación Maura (le respondió la agente).

Minutos después Ángela terminó su turno y salía con Maura del lugar pero cuando pasaron por la mesa de los agentes se aseguró de sujetar firmemente del brazo a su nuera y la rubia, ignorando situación, le respondió con una sonrisa al tiempo que colocaba su mano libre sobre el dorso que la sujetaba sin darse cuenta que Jacky las siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron.

-Pues eso explica que se lleve muy bien con Frankie, después de todo es una segunda madre para él (comentó Nathan con ligereza).

-¡Quieres callarte!, no puedo creerlo ella le dobla la edad, ¡podría ser su madre!, no entiendo ¿qué hace con ella? (mencionó indignada Jacky).

-Bueno eso es bastante obvio, le gustan las mujeres con experiencia, y naturalmente no parece que seas para nada su tipo (dijo con ironía mientras veía con gracia la evidente molestia de su compañera).

-¡Por favor deja de decir estupideces!. Ahora entiendo muy bien porque siempre viene a este sitio a comer (tomó aire), ¿tu crees que sea algo muy serio?.

-¡Claro que lo es!, me acabas de decir que viven juntas, Jacky lo mejor será que te olvides de ella (le dijo con seriedad intentando hacerla entrar en razón).

-Eso nunca, a mi me gustan los retos (concluyó con seguridad).


	9. Capítulo 9: Las cajas

Habían pasado seis semanas, en ese tiempo Maura había ido a Visitar a Jane dos ocasiones más y cada una de las despedidas fue más desgarradora que las anteriores para ella, ese llanto que iniciaba al perder de vista a Jane cada vez se extendió por más tiempo, la última ocasión se durmió llorando y había amanecido con los ojos hinchados, se empeñaba en decirle a Ángela que era cansancio.

Su suegra había procurado estar más al pendiente de ella y la atendía de la mejor manera tanto en casa como en el Dirty Robber para asegurarse de que comiera lo mejor posible, esto último fue afianzando la idea que tenía Jacky sobre el romance de la supuesta pareja.

Una mañana mientras desayunaban Ángela vio a Maura sin maquillaje, lo que le permitió notar sus ojeras por lo que se preocupó y decidió llamar a Jane.

-Janie cariño deberías hablar con Maura diario trabaja hasta tarde, solía dejar su computadora junto a su bolso antes de dormir pero ahora no se despega de ella, siempre se la lleva a su recámara en las noches.

-Bueno Ma, eso es por nuestras videoconferencias, ahora las hacemos diario, yo la he visto muy bien, no hay razón para preocuparse.

-Janie " _L'amore fa passare il tempo, il tempo fa passare l'amore"_ * (le dijo en tono severo).

-Ma no insistas, estoy segura que es eso, de todas formas este fin de semana finalmente iré a visitarlos, te prometo que me aseguraré de que esté bien.

Cuando finalmente llegó el viernes en que Jane iría a Boston Maura amaneció con el mejor ánimo y como de costumbre estuvo hablando con ella en su camino a BPD, entre otras cosas le hizo saber que habría una cena con la familia en su honor.

-Cariño estoy segura de que te va a encantar lo que te cocinaré, saldré de BPD a las 4 e iré a recogerte preciosa, además Ángela no estará en casa hasta las 8 así que tendremos tiempo suficiente para nosotras ¡será una gran noche!, estoy llegando a la oficina, tengo que colgar, te extraño muchísimo,Besos.

Había estado tan sumergida en la llamada que no se dio cuenta que entre las personas del elevador también estaba Jacky, que de manera involuntaria oyó lo que había dicho, cuando se abrieron las puertas y empezó a caminar escucho unos pasos tras ella y volteó.

-Jacky buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?.

-En realidad vengo a buscar a Kent, tengo pendientes unas pruebas.

-En ese caso buen día.

Maura siguió su camino sin darse cuenta de que Jacky se había quedado ahí, a mitad de pasillo con el ceño fruncido y llena de dudas mirándola alejarse hasta su oficina.

La jornada transcurrió rápidamente, al menos para la rubia, que en punto de las cuatro salió al aeropuerto a recoger a su novia para llevarla de inmediato a casa, pero hubo más tráfico del que les hubiera gustado por un accidente entre dos coches y aunque les tomó tres veces más de lo planeado llegar a Beacon Hill eso no mermó el ánimo de Jane para "aprovechar" el poco tiempo que les quedaba a solas.

Apenas entraron en la casa empezaron a besarse, Jane hizo un movimiento ágil y puso a Maura contra la pared y llevó ambas manos por debajo de su vestido para subirlas muy lentamente.

La rubia en realidad tenía prisa por preparar la cena, pero para un " _quickie" **_ siempre había tiempo, así que recibió con muy buen ánimo el gesto y le respondió encajando sus manos en su melena e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la morena que ya tenía sus manos en los bordes de sus bragas, apenas las bajó lo suficiente para que su mano iniciara el camino hacia donde Maura estaba deseando cuando sonó el timbre.

-¡Diablos! (dijo Jane).

-¡No abras!, concéntrate tenemos poco tiempo (ordenó Maura tomando el rostro de la italiana con ambas manos y la volvió a besar).

Jane obedeció, no podía negarse, besar a la doctora le provocaba demasiado, de nuevo reanudó el camino de sus manos mientras mordía el cuello de Maura, y una vez más cuando sus dedos estaban llegando a su objetivo el timbre volvió a sonar, Jane rompió el beso.

-¡Maldita sea!, creo que no se irán hasta que abramos, tu coche está afuera saben que estamos aquí, ¿quién será?.

-Probablemente alguien de tu familia, quieren verte, lo dejaremos para más tarde (la besó), abre, yo iré al baño a arreglarme un poco (la besó de nuevo y le limpió los rastros de labial que le había dejado).

Jane estaba segura que alguno de sus hermanos estaría tras la puerta y ya empezaba a odiarlos, pero al abrir se sorprendió al ver que no era así.

-Paquete para Maura Isles (dijo el repartidor de UPS).

-Sí claro.

Jane firmó la hoja y recibió una caja de tamaño mediana, el repartidor ya se había ido cuando Maura regresó al recibidor.

-¿Quién era?, ¡OH! (exclamó al ver la caja que tenía Jane).

-Te trajeron esto, ¿qué es?.

-Un regalo para mi madre (se acercó para tomar el paquete).

-No te preocupes Cariño, yo me encargaré de ponerlo en donde tú me digas (Maura Sonrió), puede ser en tu estudio, ¿qué te parece?.

-¡No!, no te preocupes, creo que aquí está bien (Jane frunció el ceño).

-¿Aquí en el recibidor?, ¿estás segura?, nunca te ha gustado que deje cosas aquí.

-Está bien cariño, no tiene importancia (puso sus manos sobre las de Jane y las guió para colocar juntas la caja debajo de la mesa).

Minutos más tarde estaban en la sala besándose, la situación empezaba a subir de tono conforme se hacía más largo cada beso que se daban, apenas y tomaban aire, ambas querían más que sólo eso pero en breve llegarían los invitados, Jane miró su reloj.

-Cariño falta una hora para que lleguen, ¡por favor vamos a la recámara!, estoy segura que podremos aprovechar mejor el tiempo allá arriba, (dijo entre besos).

-No (gimió Maura y tomó aire para intentar controlarse),tengo que cocinar, en cuanto la cena termine podremos estar a solas y sin interrupciones prometo recompensarte.

-Eso suena delicioso, ¿y si me das un adelanto? (mencionó mordiendo el labio de la doctora).

-No cariño (escapó de sus manos), tengo que prepararlo todo, ya estamos a contratiempo, yo también muero de ganas, pero piensa que el sentimiento de expectación aumenta el deseo y la excitación.

Jane tuvo que resignarse al hecho de que disfrutar de Maura tendría que esperar hasta más tarde; La cena fue muy bien, el tema principal de la familia seguía siendo la boda de Frankie y Nina.

Cuando todos se fueron Jane trabajó con prisa recogiendo los platos, tenía prisa por estar a solas con la rubia, una vez terminó de limpiar se despidió de su madre y fue la primera en subir a la recámara, quería sorprender a Maura, tuvo la idea de usar algo sexy así que ni siquiera encendió las luces, fue directo al closet, quizá bastaría con quedarse en ropa interior, reconsideró.

Apenas entró en el walk in closet Jane tropezó y fue a dar al suelo, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera metió sus manos, en cuanto pudo ponerse de pie encendió la luz, quería ver qué se había interpuesto en su camino, era una caja alargada, consideró abrirla pero en eso llegó Maura corriendo.

-Cariño ¿estás bien?, escuché un ruido ¿qué sucedió? (preguntó mientras alternaba su mirada entre Jane y la caja en sus manos).

-Me tropecé con esto ¿qué es?.

-No tiene importancia, déjame revisarte tienes un golpe en el pómulo y otro en la ceja (dijo Maura al tiempo que intentaba quitar la caja a Jane pero ésta se negó).

-Dime ¿qué es?, ¿porque estaba aquí?.

-Cariño tienes algo de sangre, déjame verte (se intentó acercar pero Jane extendió su mano para mantener la distancia).

-¡Maura! (con tono severo, la rubia frunció el ceño), tienes un aspecto muy ¡muy culpable!, algo está pasando aquí.

-Por supuesto, tienes dos heridas eso es lo que pasa y necesito…

Pero Jane no la dejo terminar, empezó a caminar y Maura empezó a seguirla.

-¿A dónde vas?, ¡Jane no me dejes hablando! (dijo indignada).

Jane no respondió, en su lugar salió de la recámara y caminaba por el pasillo volteando de un lado a otro, algo estaba buscando hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la puerta del estudio de Maura, apenas dio un paso para acercarse al pomo cuando la rubia la tomó del brazo y se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Tengo que revisarte!

El tono impaciente de Maura pareció hacer entrar en razón a Jane, al menos eso pensó la doctora.

-Sí, lo siento cariño (dijo mientras la envolvió en un abrazo).

La rubia no esperaba tal gesto y tardó un poco en reaccionar pero un par de segundos más tarde respondió de la misma forma y de pronto sin más Jane salió de su agarre abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente al estudio, Maura quiso detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde, la morena abrió las puertas del closet y varias cajas cayeron al suelo.

-¡Oh por Dios!, Maura me puedes explicar todo esto.

El rostro de la doctora se desencajó al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza.

-Yo no, no sé, qué quieres que te diga…

-Quiero saber ¿porque tienes una bodega de UPS escondida aquí?.

-Son compras.

-¿Compras?, ni siquiera te has molestado en abrir ni una sola caja.

Jane suspiró, no podía pelear con Maura, algo pasaba, algo grande y tenía que tranquilizarse para poder averiguar de qué se trataba, la tomó de las manos y con un gesto le indicó que se sentara y la morena se hincó frente a ella.

-Cariño, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? (Dijo pero esta vez en un tono suave).

Maura no respondió, la miraba con algo de miedo hasta que desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Cariño (Jane entrelazó sus dedos con una mano y con la otra la tomó de la barbilla hasta encontrar su mirada), hey soy yo, habla conmigo y dime qué sucede.

Maura empezó a llorar y Jane la abrazó de inmediato.

-Maur, cariño, detesto verte tan triste, ¿qué sucede?, hagamos una cosa, yo te haré una pregunta y tu solo responderás con un sí o un no, ¿de acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con mi trabajo en Quantico?.

-Sí (dijo en un tono apenas audible, Jane suspiró).

-¿Empezaste a comprar después de que me fui? (Maura asintió lentamente y Jane suspiró de nuevo).

-¿Hay más cajas escondidas en algún otro lugar de la casa?

Maura volvió a asentir y Jane empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Dejaste alguno de tus trabajos? (Esta vez la morena preguntó con miedo, una parte de ella ya sabía la respuesta).

-No (contestó la doctora llorando).

-¡Oh por Dios Maur!, soy una estúpida, no me di cuenta de las señales (dijo indignada).

-¡Lo siento mucho Jane!, de verdad, podemos volver a hacer el intento, me esforzaré más… (Jane la interrumpió).

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡por supuesto que no! (tomó aire), escucha cariño una de tantas cosas que admiro de ti es tu corazón, es enorme, desinteresado y tan hermoso como tú, tú has puesto a otras personas antes que a ti misma, elegiste ir a una escuela en el extranjero porque tenías esa idea de que tus padres estarían mejor sin ti; renunciaste a Jack para que estuviera cerca de su hija; decisiones como esas te han herido y lo has soportado por otros, pero ¿qué crees cariño?, ya no estás sola, ahora estamos juntas y no permitiré que nada ni nadie te lastime y si el hecho de que yo tenga un trabajo en Quantico te afecta tanto entonces lo dejaré porque te amo.

Maura la miró sorprendida ¿la amaba?. Y Jane pudo leer su sorpresa.

-Sí. Te amo hermosa, nunca lo dudes (la rubia volvió a llorar).

-Yo también te amo preciosa.

Se besaron.

-Cariño es que no quiero que lo dejes, me destrozaría si esto un día nos termina separando, por eso he soportado todo esto durante este tiempo y …

-¡Hey! Créeme que ese día no llegará nunca.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-Porque si estoy tomando esta decisión es por todo lo que ésta situación está haciendo en ti, obviamente te está lastimando demasiado, valoro mucho que hagas el esfuerzo pero yo quiero hacer esto por ti también, además tienes que saber que lo más importante para mi eres tu.

-Entonces ¿estás segura?

-Sí totalmente, juntas siempre hermosa.

-Siempre juntas preciosa.

Se besaron suave y dulce pero Jane rompió el beso.

-¿Esto significa que por fin cobraré mi recompensa?...(dijo la morena)

-No hables sólo llévame a la cama (interrumpió la rubia).

Y Maura la volvió a besar suave y dulce como sabía que a la italiana le gustaba

y eso bastó para que Jane volviera a sentir como la pasión la dominaba, se incorporó seguida de la rubia y tomó un pequeño impulso para cargar a Maura que en automático envolvió su cintura con sus piernas.

 _*El amor hace pasar el tiempo; el tiempo hace pasar el amor._

**Sexo rápido.


	10. Capítulo 10: Non c'è rosa senza spine

_Nota de Autor: Disculpen la demora, mi fin de semana fue largo. Ahora toca ver algo del carácter de Maura y de la personalidad de Jane. Espero que les guste, todas las parejas tienen roses el punto es encontrar cómo superarlos._

Una hora mas tarde

Una vez se había deleitado con el sabor de la italiana Maura inició su regreso en un camino de besos y caricias hacia la parte superior de Jane, quería concluir con un beso el acto de amor con el que le había dado tres orgasmos a la morena.

Pero antes quiso disfrutar hasta el último momento de cada trozo de piel a su paso, y así besó las caderas, chupó el ombligo, mordió el abdomen, lamió los pechos, succionó el cuello y cerró los ojos para aterrizar en los labios de Jane.

Lamentablemente su sentido de orientación falló y se topó con la frente, también le gustaba esa parte así que le dio un tierno beso y uno más en la ceja herida, volvió a cerrar los ojos para ir en busca de sus labios pero volvió a errar, ésta vez encontró la nariz afilada, a la que también besó, quizá era la oscuridad, pensó.

Una vez más fue hacia los labios pero decidió hacerlo con los ojos abiertos y así aterrizó en la oreja pero ésta vez ya no dejó ahí un beso al descubrir que no estaba fallando su sentido de orientación, tampoco era la falta de luz, simplemente Jane la estaba evitando y verlo claramente aún en la penumbra la llenó de furia y le cortó la libido bruscamente.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, sigues con esa actitud.

Maura descendió del cuerpo de Jane y salió de la cama, dio un par de pasos y se vistió con su kimono.

-¿Qué pasa?

Jane ante la poca luz no se había percatado que su actitud evasiva había sido vista y le costó un poco de tiempo entender la reacción de Maura.

-¿Que qué pasa?, de verdad quieres que yo te explique qué pasa, ¿no crees que debería ser al revés?.

La rubia estaba al pie de la cama con los brazos cruzados y muy molesta, Jane por su parte seguía confundida aún recostada, apoyada sobre un brazo mientras que con el otro tomaba la sábana para cubrirse.

-Cariño no entiendo ¿qué sucede?, íbamos muy bien y de pronto te alejas.

-¿íbamos?, no querrás decir que yo iba muy bien hasta que intenté besarte y fue cuando dejó de gustarte. Te vi Jane, vi como evitabas mi beso, no entiendo tu actitud, en París me dijiste que si era importante para mí lo harías que sólo necesitabas un poco de tiempo, llevamos tres meses de relación y no había insistido, pero ahora me dices que regresarás a Boston, me dices que me amas que soy lo más importante para ti pero no puedes besarme después de que te hago sexo oral.

-Cariño…

-¡No Jane! No he terminado. Quiero vivir mi sexualidad plenamente, quiero poder besarte y acariciarte libremente en público y en privado y sobre todo quiero que dejes tus tabúes fuera de nuestra cama.

Jane se sentía muy pequeña, sabía que Maura tenía razón así que intentó tomar el asunto en sus manos para arreglarlo, y caminó hasta donde la rubia.

-He sido una estúpida cariño, tienes razón, te doy mi palabra que no sucederá de nuevo, te amo y también quiero disfrutar plenamente de ti…

Jane quiso tomar la mano de Maura pero ella dio un paso atrás y la morena se desconcertó.

-Hablaremos mañana, ahora tomaré una ducha porque necesito descansar, por favor déjame sola, puedes dormir en el cuarto de invitados.

La italiana se quedó helada, era su primer discusión y no iba nada bien, pocas veces había visto así a Maura, pero sabía muy bien cuando no debía de retarla y ese claramente era uno de esos momentos, así que salió de la habitación, quería pensar un poco así que fue por un vaso con agua.

De manera sincronizada ella y su madre entraron en la cocina, Jane quiso regresar por su camino pero era demasiado tarde su madre ya la había visto.

-Janie ¿qué sucedió?, me pareció escuchar una discusión… ¿qué te pasó en la cara?, ¿ustedes pelearon? (preguntó al ver los golpes).

-¡Por supuesto que no Ma!, no te preocupes, no es nada, simplemente me tropecé con una caja, pero mejor te cuento mañana de eso ahora no tengo ánimo.

Dijo Jane queriendo minimizar la situación pero su madre ya no escuchaba, en su lugar la estaba barriendo con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies y de regreso y al mirarse a sí misma la morena se percató que había salido de la habitación envuelta en la sábana, no se había vestido y tampoco había tomado su ropa.

-Para no ser nada al menos fue suficiente para olvidar vestirte, vamos cariño soy tu madre, puedes decirme lo que sea.

-No insistas Ma, no es algo de lo que vaya a hablar contigo.

-Entonces es sexo, ese tema siempre te ha costado trabajo y por tu atuendo no sólo conmigo.

-¡Ma! No insistas. Solo venía por un poco de agua.

-Janie " _Amor regge senza legge"*_ , nada es malo cariño mientras ambas partes estén de acuerdo, recuerdo que tu padre…

-¡Ma no vamos a tener esta conversación NUNCA!

-¡Está bien!, pero…

-¡MA!

Jane gruñó y le dio una mirada severa a su madre, quería que abandonara el tema, y Ángela la conocía muy bien pero ella era su madre y una madre siempre tiene la última palabra en una discusión.

-Jaine " _I frutti proibiti sono i più dolci"**_. Dijo y se apuró a salir de la cocina.

Cuando Jane despertó la mañana siguiente de inmediato recordó la razón de porque estaba en otra cama desnuda y sin Maura y volvió a cubrirse con la sábana para ir a la habitación de la rubia, tenía que arreglar las cosas.

Se llenó de sorpresa al encontrar la cama hecha y la habitación vacía, optó por vestirse y bajar en busca de Maura. Al entrar en la cocina su madre estaba ahí.

-Hola Ma, ¿sabes dónde está Maura?.

-Hola cariño, Maura salió muy temprano, estaba de guardia y le llamaron a una escena de crimen, dijo que volvería en cuanto pudiera, ¿cómo es que no te diste cuenta?.

Jane no esperaba tal pregunta y la verdad es que no quería responder, pero su cara de sorpresa la delató.

-¡Oh Janie!, tienes que hablar con ella y solucionarlo.

-¡Ma! Por favor mantente al margen de esto. Me arreglaré e iré contigo al Dirty Robber, ahí esperaré a Maura, quizá pueda almorzar con ella.

Mas tarde

Elevador BPD

Nathan y Jacky bajaban a la morgue.

-Estás muy sonriente, ¿te gusta trabajar los sábados desde temprano? (preguntó Nathan).

-Sonrío porque este elevador me trae buenos recuerdos, ayer muy temprano escuché a Maura en este mismo lugar, hablaba por teléfono con una mujer, le dijo que iría por ella y que podrían estar a solas porque Ángela no estaría en casa, cuando terminé mi turno fui a cenar al Dirty Robber y vi cuando un hombre mayor se encontró con Ángela en la puerta del local, se besaron y se fueron juntos. Así que eso debe estar desmoronándose, sólo es cuestión de tiempo y podré consolar a Maura y conquistarla.

-Pensé que ya habías dejado ese tema por la paz, además ¿te estás escuchando?, ¿quizá tengan una relación abierta?, ¿pero qué estoy diciendo?, empiezo a sonar como tú haciendo suposiciones en el aire…

-¡Por supuesto que no son suposiciones en el aire!, la llamada que escuché y el beso que vi eran reales, además soy detective y sé escuchar a mi intuición, ya verás que tengo razón cuando Maura sea mi novia, que digo mi novia, tú serás el padrino de nuestra boda.

-¡Já!, si, por supuesto (respondió con ironía).

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador caminaron hacia la oficina de Maura, la encontraron de pie frente a su escritorio dando la espalda a la puerta.

-Hola Maura ¿Podemos pasar? (preguntó Jacky muy alegre).

Maura sosteniendo la tarjeta que leía volteó y ambos agentes pudieron ver un jarrón con un enorme ramo de rosas a Jacky se le borró la sonrisa.

-¡Wow! Ese es un ramo realmente grande, alguien debe estar muy enamorado (dijo Nathan y miró a Jacky que le sonrió falsamente).

-Gracias y sí, son de mi novia, estaba tratando de descifrar la tarjeta, me escribió el mensaje en italiano, ella es italiana pero yo no conozco el idioma y… (de pronto Maura se dio cuenta que su alegría por el detalle de Jane le estaba haciendo hablar demasiado), lo siento estoy siendo muy indiscreta ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?.

A Jacky se le fue la alegría al ver la emoción desbordada de Maura y guardó silencio, no podía hablar.

-Sólo queríamos saber si dejamos para el lunes el seguimiento del caso, después de todo hoy es sábado a menos que quieras hacer hoy la autopsia (dijo Nathan).

-Sí, esto tendrá que esperar hasta el lunes, solo debía llenar el formulario de entrada pero ya he terminado y ahora mismo tengo un compromiso.

-Hasta el lunes entonces (dijo Nathan)

Los agentes se despidieron y en cuanto le fue posible Maura dejó su oficina y fue al Dirty Robber para encontrarse con Jane, quería agradecerle por el ramo y sentía una prisa por arreglar las cosas con ella.

Al entrar al bar Maura se topó de nuevo con los agentes y entraron juntos los tres, se dirigieron a la barra, Jane y Ángela estaban de pie hablando hasta que llegó la rubia.

-Qué bueno que coincidimos, es una gran oportunidad para hacer las presentaciones, detectives quiero que conozcan a mi novia…

Pero Jacky que tenía el peor humor desde que vio el ramo de flores no quería escuchar más de lo estrictamente necesario, así que interrumpió a Maura y extendió rápidamente su mano a Ángela.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jacky Simons, Detective de Homicidios.

Jane frunció el ceño pero mientras la detective y su madre se estrechaban la mano de pronto cayó en cuenta de quién era la tal Jacky.

-Así que tú eres la nueva Jacky, Maura me ha hablado de ti.

Jacky la volteó a ver extrañada, y ésta mujer ¿quién es?, pensó.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Jane Rizzoli, la novia de Maura.

A Jacky se le borró la sonrisa que había estado fingiendo.

-¿Rizzoli? (Preguntó extrañada).

-Sí, supongo que ya conoces a mi hermano Frankie.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Sí y ella es mí madre Ángela, pero supongo que ya lo sabías.

-¿Tu madre?

-Sí (confirmó Jane desconcertada por la actitud de la mujer ¿porque repetía todo lo que decía?, ¿acaso era estúpida?, pensó).

-Mucho gusto yo soy Nathan Muller, también soy Detective de Homicidios (dijo el joven tratando de romper la tensión que se estaba percibiendo a causa de Jacky).

-Ellos son los nuevos detectives que te había mencionado cariño (agregó Maura al tiempo que abrazaba a Jane por la cintura y ésta le respondía tomándola por los hombros).

Jacky simplemente no soportó más al ver la escena.

-Buscaré una mesa, hasta luego (dijo bruscamente y se retiró sin más).

-Con permiso y mucho gusto (agregó Nathan y siguió a su compañera).

-Parece que algo le molesta a Simons… (dijo Jane).

-Creo que la sorpresa no le sentó nada bien (dijo Ángela en lo que parecía un susurro).

-¿Qué dices Ma?

-Nada cariño, yo las dejaré a solas (dijo Ángela).

Jane siguió con la mirada a su madre y en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente tomó a Maura por la cintura y se acercó todo lo que pudo a ella, Jacky a lo lejos no perdía detalle de la pareja.

-Ojitos bonitos lo siento tanto, soy una tonta, te prometo que lo de anoche no volverá a suceder.

Maura sintió mariposas al oír el sobrenombre y le sonrió, le encantaba que la morena fuera cariñosa en público, le demostraba que se sentía orgullosa de su relación, colocó sus manos en el cuello de Jane y juntó su frente con la de la morena.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas así y me fascina, gracias por las flores, están hermosas pero no entendí el mensaje en la tarjeta " _Non c'è rosa senza spine_ ", ¿qué significa?.

-"No hay rosa sin espinas", sé que ésta fue nuestra primer discusión oficial y también sé que habrá más pero no me gusta que discutamos y menos si tengo que dormir en el cuarto de invitados…

-¿"Primer discusión oficial"?...

-Sí, bueno, es que en realidad estoy omitiendo tus escenas de celos, algo me dice que esas será mejor no contarlas.

-Puedo preguntar ¿a qué se debe tu cambio de actitud?, (dijo Maura para cambiar el tema, no le gustaba poner en evidencia que era celosa).

\- Bueno mi madre me dijo algo y creo que tenía razón…

-¿Le dijiste a tu madre de..?

-¡Por supuesto que no!, bueno, no hizo falta, ella se dio una idea de qué iba el asunto cuando me vio en la cocina envuelta en la sábana (rodó los ojos), Escucha te amo ojitos bonitos y te prometo dejar los tabúes atrás, odio cuando me odias.

-Yo también te amo preciosa y odio tener que odiarte.

Se besaron tan dulce y lentamente que cuando Jane empezaba a disfrutar prefirió cortar el beso.

-Muero de hambre ¿quieres comer algo?, pediré una hamburguesa.

-Cariño deberías reducir tu consumo de carne roja.

-Maur la vida es muy corta, comeré lo que quiera.

-El sabor suele ser más dulce si comemos frutas, una manzana estaría muy bien, una alimentación sana nos proveería de un PH equilibrado y así lo disfrutarás mucho más.

Jane frunció el ceño, no entendió nada.

-¿Sabor?, ¿PH?, lo siento estoy perdida ¿qué es lo que voy a disfrutar?

Maura le dio una mirada lasciva y una sonrisa coqueta mientras se mordía el labio.

-¡Oh!, ¡Ohhh! (Jane entendió)

Maura sonrió al saber que su novia había entendido y se acercó para hablarle al oído.

-Aunque para mí tu sabor es perfecto preciosa.

En la mesa de los detectives Muller y Simons.

-Jacky deja de lastimarte, olvídala, se ven felices, pasa página.

-Estoy segura de que yo podría hacerla más feliz.

-Ella ya es Feliz.

-Por ahora...

*El amor gobierna sin reglas.

**La fruta prohibida es la más dulce.


	11. Capítulo 11: Lado salvaje

_Nota de autor: en el capítulo anterior recibí un comentario, era una duda sobre cuál era el enojo de Maura, lo intenté contestar pero solo puedo responder comentarios de usuarios que tengan cuenta y hayan iniciando sesión, para el resto el sistema no lo permite, así que usaré este espacio: Maura estaba molesta porque le hizo sexo oral a Jane y cuando intentó besarla ésta la evitaba y en eso se basó e capítulo anterior. Por otro lado esperó que disfruten de este. Saludos._

Una vez que regresaron a la casa de Beacon Hill, Maura sintió la necesidad de poner sobre la mesa un asunto que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza.

-Jane, cariño, me gustaría que habláramos.

Maura la tomó de las manos y la ha llevado a la sala y se sentó junto a ella, tenía un aspecto serio y pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede ?, ¿es algo grave ?.

-No, pero si es algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede Maur ?, tienes cara de "no sé cómo decírtelo".

La rubia tomó aire y nervios decidió decirlo sin rodeos.

-Quiero que te mudes conmigo, una vez que hagas lo necesario para dejar Quantico y regresar a Boston quiero que vivamos juntas, ¿qué te parece ?.

A Jane le tomó por sorpresa aquella propuesta aun ella deseaba lo mismo.

-¿De verdad ?, quiero decir ¿no te parece algo rápido ?.

-Por supuesto que no, soy una mujer adulta, sé lo que quiero y estoy segura de esto, ¿tú no ?.

-Claro que sí, es solo que quiero escuchar que ya está segura, ya sabes para cuando te olvides de que soy desordenada, o que mi dieta no incluye galletas de almendra sin gluten, pero podré decirte que no importa cuánto te quejes y no hay devolverme .

Maura se rió, era cierto, en algún momento se quejó de los hábitos de Jane pero sabía que ya no quería perder más tiempo, así que miró a los ojos, llevó una mano hasta sus rizos para acariciarlos y habló seriamente.

-Te amo y quiero hacer una vida contigo preciosa.

-Yo también te amo y quiero esa vida contigo.

Se besaron lentamente hasta que Jane cortó el beso para hablar rodando los ojos.

-¿Es que significa vivir con mi madre ?, deberias pedirle que busque otro sitio ...

-Sabes que nunca haría eso, aprecio mucho a Ángela, además ella vive en la casa de huéspedes, tiene suficiente espacio y privacidad para nosotros.

-Sí, lo sé, es solo que es mi madre, la conozco y temo que entre tú y ella me vuelvan loca.

Maura volvió a sonreír pero esta vez el gesto permanente en su rostro, estaba feliz, de pronto se dio cuenta que su vida iba por el mejor de los caminos, Jane se quedó en Boston y vivirían juntas, nada le faltaba.

Había pasado más de tres semanas y la búsqueda de empleo de Jane se había logrado reducir una de las vacantes una en la Academia de Policía de Boston y otra en BPD en la Unidad de Secuestros y Desaparecidos.

El proceso de la selección estaba avanzando y Jane sentía que tenía muchas posibilidades para las dos que la opción de elegir la mejor opción, una vez que salió de una entrevista en la Academia que comparten su emoción con Maura, así que decidió ir hasta su oficina a visitarla, sin imaginar que también una idea también.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas montado desnuda !, que suena muy salvaje para alguien tan elegante como tú, ¡tienes que estar mintiendo !.

Mencionó Jacky con una mirada coqueta que mira a Maura mientras que se recargó en el escritorio de la doctora justo frente a ella y lo más cerca que lo hace.

-¡Claro que no !, yo no miento (asegurado Maura entre risas).

¿Qué significa tener un lado salvaje? (Preguntó bajando la voz mirándola directamente a los ojos y esbozando el mejor de sus sonrisas).

Jane había llegado justo para escuchar esa última parte de la conversación y sintió su cuerpo tensarse al observar cómo Jacky estaba pegada al escritorio, era obvio que quería acercarse a Maura y eso le provocaba un enojo hasta antes desconocido, un impulso la hizo intervenir en la conversación

-¡Por supuesto que lo tiene!, pero está reservado para mí.

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron con la voz de Jane y voltearon de inmediato hacia el lugar de donde venía para encontrarse con la morena justo en el marco de la puerta, a Jacky se le borró la sonrisa al instante y Jane al percatarse de ello sintió placer de ver cómo había logrado incomodarla.

Por su parte Maura sintió sus mejillas arrebolarse ante el comentario de Jane, sin embargo prefirió concentrarse en la grata sorpresa que le daba su inesperada visita, así que se incorporó de inmediato para caminar hasta ella.

-¡Qué agradable sorpresa cariño!, no pensé que fueras a venir, ¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo te …

Pero Maura no logró terminar esa frase, el beso de Jane se lo impidió, la morena quiso marcar con ese gesto su territorio.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa y veo que funcionó, además me gustaría invitarte a comer.

Mencionó mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a Jacky que estaba mirando con detalle las manos de Jane puestas en la cintura de la rubia.

-Bueno yo tengo que regresar a mi escritorio, otro día seguiremos hablando Maura, hasta luego.

Y así sin más salió de la oficina, Jane la siguió con la mirada y una vez la perdió de la vista volvió sus ojos a la rubia.

-No me gusta como te mira.

Dijo la morena sinceramente, a Maura se le borró la sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Te mira como si quisiera hacerte... todo lo que yo te hago.

-Cariño creo que estás exagerando, es una compañera de trabajo, vino por unos resultados, Kent no estaba disponible así que la atendí yo y empezamos a platicar.

-Sí, de "tu lado salvaje", pude escuchar esa parte. Cariño lo único que impedía que se te lanzara encima era el escritorio.

A Maura le pareció que Jane estaba exagerando, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió halagada por su actitud, después de todo era la primera vez que la veía así.

-¿Estás celosa preciosa? (Le preguntó en tono suave y mirándola coquetamente).

Pero Jane no respondió, no pudo, en su lugar se repitió a sí misma la pregunta ¿estaba celosa?, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, era la primera vez que experimentaba ese sentimiento de rabia al ver que alguien deseaba algo suyo, Maura siguió hablando al verla tan pensativa.

-Los celos en ocasiones pueden ser una señal de amor o compromiso (aseguró la rubia).

-¿Estás tratando de darme celos?

-¡Por supuesto que no!, solo hacía una acotación, es obvio que estás celosa.

-Podría ser que sí, no estoy segura, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que esa Jacky no me gusta, me da mala espina.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, sólo tengo ojos para ti preciosa, te amo. Ahora platícame de tu entrevista en la Academia de Policía.

-Me dijeron que me harían una propuesta para mañana, así que vine a ver si aquí ya me tienen la propuesta que también me harán, pero tengo que admitir que me agrada más la vacante en la Unidad de Secuestros y Desaparecidos, me agrada más la idea de estar en acción.

-Lo sé cariño y nada me agradaría más que volver a trabajar contigo, eso sería…

Pero Maura no logró terminar su frase, su celular sonó y se apuró a tomarlo, cuando vio que en la pantalla decía "Constance", volteo hacia Jane y con sorpresa le dijo.

-Es mi madre…

-Y ¿no piensas contestarle?

-Eso sería muy descortés de mi parte, es solo que yo, bueno no sé…

-Cariño mejor responde, yo te daré algo de privacidad y aprovecho para saludar a Kent.

Y Jane salió de la oficina, no entendía la actitud de Maura, pero luego se ocuparía en descubrir a qué se debía, mientras tanto quería ver a Kent, tenía algo que decirle, en cuanto lo vio en uno de los laboratorios se acercó hasta el vidrio que los separaba y golpeó suavemente para llamar su atención, una vez la tuvo le hizo señas para que saliera hasta donde ella.

-¡Jane!, pero qué agradable sorpresa verte, ¿buscas a Maura?, estaba en su oficina con la Detective Simons.

-Gracias, pero en realidad quería hablar contigo, quisiera que me ayudes con algo.

-Por supuesto, dime qué necesitas.

-Es sobre esa tal Simons, ¿viene muy seguido?.

-¿Qué?, ¡No!, conmigo no cuentes para eso.

-Oye es sólo una pregunta.

-¿Crees que soy tonto?, ¡Claro que no es sólo una pregunta!, lo que quieres es que te de información pero no entraré en tu juego, Maura es mi jefa y no voy a arriesgar su confianza, así es que busca a alguién más.

El irlandés dio media vuelta y un par de pasos pero Jane lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Kent, es sólo una pregunta, prometo no pedirte nada más si me ayudas.

El forense la miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño, parecía estar pensando, de pronto tuvo una idea, sonrío y levantó las cejas antes de hablar.

-Está bien, te ayudaré y no más preguntas ni nada que se relacione con el tema, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Por supuesto.

Jane asintió con una sonrisa ante lo que creyó una victoria, el irlandés la ayudaría, aunque no le específico el "cómo lo haría", Kent aclaró su garganta y le dijo:

-Ve con Frankie

-¿Qué?

-Sí, mi ayuda es aconsejarte que vayas con Frankie, es tu hermano.

-No Kent, eso no es lo que acordamos…

-Acordamos que no insistirías en el tema si te ayudaba y yo lo hice, te di un consejo, así que con tu permiso.

Kent reanudó su paso y entró de nuevo en el laboratorio, Jane estaba sorprendida, ¡la había engañado!, ¡vaya si se creía listo!, aunque si lo pensaba fríamente le había dado un buen consejo, su hermano no podría negarse, no mientras ella pudiera impedirlo.

Una hora más tarde Jane y Maura estaban comiendo juntas, la morena notaba a la doctora muy inquieta, en un principio había querido pasarlo por alto pero su curiosidad la obligó a cuestionarla sobre su actitud.

-Cariño, desde que hablaste con tu madre has estado actuando diferente, ¿por qué no querías contestarle?, ¿te dijo algo que te molestó?, ¿discutieron?, ¿qué sucede?.

Maura negó con la cabeza, Jane frunció el ceño al notar como le había desviado la mirada.

-Maur…

Maura empezó a hiperventilar.

-¡No!, Maura, ¡no!, sabes que no tolero cuando empiezas con tu respiración pesada, detente, respira hondo y podrás tranquilizarte.

Poco a poco la rubia logró controlarse y Jane volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Ahora dime ¿de qué se trata?, porque estoy segura que hay algo que me estás ocultando.

-Está bien, mi madre me habló para decirme que hoy por la noche llegará a Boston, estará en la ciudad varios días y quiere verme así que le dije que podía ir mañana a cenar a la casa.

-Y ¿estás estresada por la comida?, Porque si es eso no te preocupes cariño, podemos decirle a Ma que cocine, sabes que a ella no le importaría, tu madre le cae muy bien, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte…

Pero Jane dejó de hablar cuando vio que Maura empezaba una vez más a hiperventilar, frunció el ceño, aquí pasaba algo más, pensó.

-Maura, será mejor que te calmes y me digas qué pasa y espero que esta vez seas más sincera porque estoy segura de que si mientes tendrás el peor ataque de urticaria.

La rubia sabía que ya no podía postergar el momento de ser sincera, así que luchó por controlarse y cuando lo hizo acercó sus manos hasta las de Jane y entrelazó sus dedos, como si temiera que se fuera a alejar, volvió a respirar hondo, la miró a los ojos y se armó de valor para hablar.

-Aún no le he dicho a mi madre sobre nosotros...

Jane puso un rostro serio y alejó sus manos de las de Maura ¿había escuchado bien?.

-¿Disculpa?, no entiendo, cómo es que Hope si lo sabe y Constance no.

-Es que, bueno, no es lo mismo, con Hope las cosas son diferentes, van poco a poco y así nos vamos conociendo, pero con Constance la situación es distinta, verás desde que supe que era adoptada tuve la necesidad de ser aceptada y siempre he tenido el temor de que me rechacen mis padres y…

-Me estás diciendo que la opinión de Hope sobre nuestra relación no es tan importante para ti y por eso se lo dijiste pero con Constance es lo contrario.

-Claro que no, escucha preciosa, no me avergüenzo ni de ti ni de lo nuestro, es solo que cada que doy un paso importante en mi vida tengo esta sensación de temor por no ser lo que mis padres buscaban en una hija cuando me adoptaron.

Jane pudo ver en Maura a una niña con un sincero temor por no ser lo suficientemente buena a los ojos de sus padres adoptivos y al verla tan frágil y expuesta sintió como la molestia que en un inicio tuvo fue desapareciendo para dar lugar al deseo de protegerla y llenarla de seguridad.

Volvió a acercarse a la rubia y tomó una vez más sus manos para hablarle de la manera más suave que pudo.

-Escucha cariño ¿recuerdas cuando conocí a tu madre? Y te acompañé por primera vez a una de sus instalaciones (Maura asintió), hablé con ella y me dijo que te amaba y estaba orgullosa de ti pero que todo el tiempo tenían la duda de no saber cómo ser una buena madre.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Le di mi palabra de no hacerlo cuando ella dijo que enmendaría su error y dejaría de ser una madre distante, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte porque eres la hija perfecta, además eres igual a ella, rechazarte es como rechazarse a sí misma.

-Cuando encontré a Hope en internet también dijiste que era igual a ella, ¿como puedo ser igual a ambas?

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas no lo sé, pero lo eres.

Y de pronto, así sin más, Jane cayó en cuenta de algo que hasta ese momento no se había detenido a considerar.

-¡Oh por Dios esto va a ser una tortura!

Exclamó Jane cubriendo con ambas manos su rostro, lo que tomó a Maura por sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?, ¿a qué te refieres?.

-Maur la única cosa que es peor que tener una suegra es ¡tener dos!.

La morena lo dijo sin pensarlo siquiera y de ese mismo modo Maura llevó su mano hasta el brazo de Jane para la pellizcarla mientras la mira de la ofenda.

-¡Auch !, solo bromeaba cariño.


	12. Capítulo 12: Un lugar lindo

_Nota de autor: A mí me gusta el drama así que pronto llegará, pero mientras eso sucede disfruten de este capítulo._

Beacon Hill, 7 de la tarde

Cuando el timbre sonó, Maura se apresuró a arreglarse el vestido y mirar su reflejo en el espejo del recibidor, quería estar impecable a los ojos de su madre, mientras se acomodaba su cabello de pronto se sobresaltó al sentir unas manos rodear su cintura por la espalda, era Jane y cuando escuchó su voz susurrarle al oído cerró los ojos y se recargó en ella.

-No quiero que estés tensa ojitos bonitos, deja que las cosas fluyan y todo estará bien, prometo guardar mi distancia hasta que le des la noticia si es que te sientes lista para hacerlo.

-Claro que lo estoy, es solo que, bueno es difícil de explicar…

-Lo sé y no tienes que hacerlo, sólo quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase de acuerdo.

-Gracias preciosa.

Se besaron y de nuevo sonó el timbre, así que se separaron y Maura abrió la puerta para recibir a su madre, una vez se instalaron en la sala la plática se dio de manera natural, Jane había participado poco, se había limitado a servirles de beber y atenderlas pero apenas se sentaron a cenar Constance tomó la palabra.

-Maura querida, ¿qué ha pasado con tu novela?, recuerdo me dijiste irías a París para terminar de escribirla.

-Ya está lista madre, ahora estamos en el proceso previo de que se publique: detalles de diseño, portada, tipografía. La editorial hace cambios y me los va mostrando, es cuestión de tiempo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, aunque ese viaje a París debió ser todo menos placentero, tenías que escribir y supongo que no disfrutaste de la Ciudad.

-En realidad Madre, disfruté mucho de ese viaje, y ahora que tocamos el tema quisiera compartirte algo importante.

-¿De qué se trata querida?, te noto tensa.

-Verás madre si no te dije esto antes es porque deseaba hacerlo en persona, a ese viaje me acompañó Jane y estar lejos nos sirvió para decidir iniciar una relación, desde entonces a la fecha estamos juntas.

El rostro de Constance no tenía una expresión, simplemente tenía los ojos entrecerrados y llevaba su mirada de Jane a Maura una y otra vez, como si estuviera esperando que una de las dos le dijera que era una broma.

La rubia estaba en total suspenso y si su madre no estaba de acuerdo, no quería poner distancia ahora que había mejorado considerablemente su relación con ella, pero no existía posibilidad de anteponer algo a su relación con Jane, eso sin duda era su prioridad.

Por su parte la morena estaba segura que por cómo inició su relación con Constance no sería santo de su devoción, y si su suegra no la consideraba a la altura de su hija, no quería imaginar lo herida que podría resultar Maura si la rechazaba, todas las posibilidades negativas rondaban por su cabeza hasta que Constance se dirigió a Maura.

-Querida me estás diciendo que antes de eso ¿entre ustedes no pasaba nada?.

-Si madre.

-Bueno pues en ese caso me alegro por ambas, me da gusto saber que decidieron actuar sobre sus sentimientos, yo sinceramente tenía la impresión de que ustedes ya tenían una relación.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada madre?

-Maura querida, eres una mujer adulta, nunca cuestionaría tus decisiones, tú, como cada persona, eres la más capacitada para construir tu propia vida y felicidad, aunque si soy sincera estoy algo decepcionada.

La rubia frunció el ceño y sintió un nudo en su garganta al escuchar aquello, mientras que a Jane la recorrió un escalofrío de la nuca a la espalda baja y sintió tensarse hasta que escucho a Maura hablar.

-¿A qué se debe tu decepción madre?

-Hace un momento pensé que me dirías que habían decidido formalizar la relación y casarse, me hace ilusión apoyarte en la organización de tu boda, pero veo que aún no llegan a esa etapa.

Ante el comentario Jane se limitó a sonreír, quedó muy sorprendida, ella estaba segura que la presión por una boda y nietos vendrían por cuenta de su madre.

Por su parte Maura se sonrojó al instante en que escuchó las palabras de su madre, pero decidió actuar con normalidad y por debajo de la mesa se limitó a envolver con ambas manos una de Jane que le respondió con un apretón.

-Quizá un poco más adelante madre, de momento no hemos pensado en eso.

-Pues en ese caso no me quedará más que esperar aunque, querida, desearía que no sea por mucho tiempo y mi oferta seguirá en pie.

Constance les dedicó una sonrisa a ambas y Maura sintió como una calidez nacía en su corazón y poco a poco inundó el resto de su cuerpo, era la felicidad, ¡claro!, no podía ser otra cosa más que eso, contaba con el apoyo de su madre, no le hacía falta nada, lo tenía todo, aunque si lo pensaba mejor eso de "matrimonio" sonaba bien, incluso como algo natural.

Una semana después finalmente Jane tenía su primer día de trabajo, había optado por la vacante en BPD, estaría en la Unidad de Secuestros y Desaparecidos.

La nueva rutina fluyó muy bien, desayunaron en casa, se fueron juntas al trabajo y al llegar al elevador se despidieron.

-¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer a un lugar lindo para celebrar tu primer día?

-Me encantaría cariño, hasta la hora de la comida entonces.

Se dieron un beso y cada una abordó su elevador, se estaban cerrando las puertas del ascensor en el que se encontraba Jane, pero de manera inesperada una persona entró rápidamente y chocó con la morena que en un acto reflejo la sujetó en un abrazo y ambas chocaron contra la pared.

-Lo siento me tropecé mis zapatos son nuevos, ¿estás bien?, ¿te hice daño?

-No te preocupes, estoy…

Pero la italiana no terminó su frase cuando vio que se trataba de Jacky, se limitó a mirarla de la cabeza a los pies y pudo ver que estaba usando zapatos altos.

-Quizá debas considerar usar un calzado más apropiado para tu trabajo.

Dijo Jane en un tono frío. Jacky miró sus propios zapatos y le respondió en el mismo tono.

-¿Ese comentario aplica sólo para mí?, porque Maura también tiene inclinación por este tipo de calzado y parece no importarte.

Jane endureció su rostro mientras la miraba directamente quiso decirle muchas cosas pero de pronto se abrió la puerta del elevador y Jacky tomó la palabra.

-Este es mi piso, que tengas bonito día.

La morena respiró hondo y se tranquilizó, no quería tener mal humor en su primer día. Una vez que le asignaron su escritorio recibieron una alerta de un posible secuestro en Boston Common.

Se trataba de una mujer que llamó al 911 para decir que un hombre la estaba siguiendo a ella y su bebé de 1 año, había una línea de investigación para un secuestrador de menores con el mismo " _modus operandi_ " (MO), así que mientras la mujer seguía en la línea con alguien del número de emergencias la unidad de secuestros se trasladó hasta el lugar.

Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, apenas llegaron a sus puntos estratégicos empezaron a seguir al sospechoso hubo un disparo de un sitio desconocido, el sospechoso corrió y hubo más disparos hacia él, un agente corrió tras él y de pronto cayó al suelo abriendo el fuego de su arma, Jane intentó alcanzar a la madre y su hijo para protegerlos pero apenas dio un par de pasos cuando también aterrizó fuertemente en el piso y el sospechoso logró escapar entre la multitud que corría.

Maura estaba en su oficina cuando Kent entró apurado.

-Maura debemos irnos a Boston Common, un operativo falló y hay un oficial herido.

-¿De que unidad era el operativo?

-Secuestros.

La rubia sintió helarse de la cabeza a los pies en un solo segundo, era la unidad de Jane.

Minutos más tarde cuando llegaron los refuerzos para acordonar el área y técnicos del laboratorio para recoger evidencia, Maura entró apurada seguida de Kent en la escena.

En la distancia, tras una banca vio la inconfundible melena de la italiana recostada en el piso y corrió hacia ella, la banca le impedía ver con claridad y apenas llegó la vio abrazando a una mujer y ambas estaban empapadas en sangre, quiso acercarse pero en ese momento llegaron los paramédicos.

-Necesitamos espacio, por favor retírese.

Dijo uno de ellos, Kent llegó en ese instante y sujetó a Maura por el brazo para que no interfiriera.

-¡Jane!, suéltame Kent, necesito saber si está bien.

La fuerza ante la desesperación de la forense hicieron que Kent optara por sujetarla con ambos brazos, la morena alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Maura y volteó hasta donde estaba y le respondió.

-Maur estoy bien cariño, pero ella está herida y ha perdido mucha sangre.

Los paramédicos parecían muy apurados pero Jane no podía ni quería moverse porque estaba sujetando a la mujer justo donde tenía la herida. Kent quiso ayudar pero seguía sujetando a Maura.

-Maura ya escuchaste, está bien, tranquilízate para poder ayudar.

De pronto llegó la agente Simons corriendo hacia ellos.

-Jacky podrías ayudarme con Maura para…

Pero Kent no terminó su frase cuando Simons ya estaba sujetando a Maura y justo en ese momento la rubia empezó a llorar y Jacky la abrazó.

El irlandés se acercó hasta las mujeres en el suelo y ayudó a los paramédicos a subir a la que estaba herida en la camilla y después revisó él mismo a Jane, que insistía en estar bien, se negaba a ser revisada y en su lugar buscaba a Maura con la mirada pero parecía haber desaparecido, solo veía la espalda de una mujer hasta que volteo ligeramente el rostro y pudo ver qué era Jacky, que giró un poco más y fue entonces que Jane vio la melena rubia atrapada entre el pecho y los brazos de la agente, sintió una cólera que sin darse cuenta la hizo actuar por impulso.

-¡Maura cariño!

Gritó y caminó hasta ella, la rubia al oírla hablar volteó y empujó ligeramente a Jacky para salir de su agarre y correr hasta la italiana.

-¡Jane mi amor!, ¿estás bien?, no me dejaban acercarme.

Y así sin más atrapó a la morena en un abrazo, se separó un poco para besarla.

-Dios estaba aterrada, te vi en el suelo y pensé lo peor.

-Estoy bien, pero estoy empapada de sangre voy a arruinar tu ropa.

-No me importa cariño.

Y la abrazó de nuevo, ésta vez Jane

buscó con sus ojos a Jacky y cuando la encontró la miró fijamente y la vio observarlas de la misma forma desde la distancia, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Simons ésta última se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Cuando terminó de procesarse la escena Jane y Maura optaron por comprar comida para ir a Beacon Hill y que Jane se cambiara, su atuendo entero estaba arruinado, estaban terminando de comer cuando la morena tomó la palabra y llevó su mano hasta la de Maura.

-Cariño me gustaría pedirte algo, no sé cómo vaya a sonar pero créeme que lo hago con la mejor intención.

-¿Qué sucede preciosa?, sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea.

-Me gustaría que guardaras tu distancia de Jacky, no confío en ella, no me gusta nada.

Maura alejó su mano de la de Jane, se puso de pie y cruzó sus brazos.

-Disculpa pero ¿a qué se debe esto?.

-Te digo que hay algo en ella que no me gusta, la forma en que te mira y hoy no pude soportar cuando te abrazó en Boston Common.

-Jane me abrazó porque yo estaba fuera de control, no me dejaban acercarme, no sabía si estabas bien, empecé a llorar y ella me abrazó para contenerme. Escucha quizá no te gusta pero eso no significa nada más que eso, además yo puedo elegir mis amistades y mientras ella no me de razones no voy a "guardar distancia" sólo porque a ti no te cae bien.

Jane suspiró, se sentía muy tonta, se había dejado llevar por los celos, no tenía pruebas de nada, lo único que tenía era un mal presentimiento y eso no sería suficiente para Maura, así que también se puso de pie y caminó hasta la rubia.

-Está bien, tienes razón cariño, es solo que ella no me gusta nada y estoy celosa y…

Maura no necesitó escuchar nada más para acercarse hasta Jane y rodear con sus brazos el cuello de la morena para bajar un poco su rostro hasta tener frente con frente juntas.

-No tienes ninguna razón cariño, tú eres la única para mí, quizá no confíes en ella pero en mi puedes confiar ciegamente, jamás te lastimaría porque te amo.

-Yo también te amo ojitos bonitos.

Apenas se besaron Jane volvió a hablar esta vez con un tono de voz seductor.

-Sabes acabo de revisar mi agenda y mañana tengo espacio para que me invites a comer a ese lugar lindo, ¿a dónde dices que me llevarás?

-A donde tú quieras preciosa.

-Y si quisiera ir a la habitación ¿me llevarías?, aún tenemos 40 minutos libres.

-¿No te parece mejor el sofá? Está mucho más cerca y tu madre no está.

-Ahora entiendo porque las reconciliaciones son siempre la mejor parte.

Se besaron suave y lentamente mientras caminaban abrazadas hasta aterrizar en el sofá.


	13. Capítulo 13: Manzanas

Dos meses después estaban a solo seis semanas de la boda de Frankie y Nina, quien ya había tenido una despedida de soltera, pero para el gusto de Jane había sido muy formal así que la morena consideró oportuno organizarle a su cuñada una noche de chicas en un bar para que contara con una versión más relajada e informal.

El día coincidía con el aniversario de seis meses de ella y Maura y Jane no quería pasarlo por alto, no sólo le había enviado flores a la rubia, también le envió una canasta con manzanas, además optó por vestir unos pantalones de piel y una blusa negra con un ligero escote, ambas prendas estaban ceñidas a su cuerpo, quería lucir provocativa; bajó a la cocina tomó una manzana, la metió en su bolso y se fue al bar.

Maura había estado con una carga fuerte de trabajo así que se pasaría directo al bar, apenas llegó empezó a peinar la zona con su mirada en busca de Jane, cuando finalmente la encontró quedó anonadada con su atuendo, de pronto la morena volteó y la vio, le sonrío y sin apartar sus ojos de ella sacó de su bolso la manzana, humedeció sus labios con su lengua y mirándola lascivamente la mordió.

La rubia duró ahí varios minutos mirando a la morena comerse el fruto, no podía moverse, Jane la tenía hipnotizada mientras le sostenía la mirada con cada mordida que daba, Maura recordó aquel sábado en el que ella le había comentado sobre cómo un PH equilibrado mejoraba el "sabor" del cuerpo y como las frutas ayudaban a eso, fue aquel día que ella le había dado como ejemplo una manzana, ¿Jane la escuchaba?, ¡por supuesto que lo hacía! Y esa era la mejor prueba.

Maura sintió como su boca estaba seca, le dolían los ojos por resistirse a parpadear y perder el contacto visual con Jane, que volvía a usar su lengua para recorrer su labios limpiando las diminutas gotas de jugo que dejaba la manzana en ellos, ¡Dios será una larga noche!, pensó la rubia, que lo único que deseaba era tomar a Jane y llevársela lejos para estar a solas, mientras tanto seguía deleitándose la vista mirándola hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

-Hola Maura ¿Vienes sola?.

La rubia perdió el contacto visual con Jane y volteó a ver a Jacky y le respondió con una sonrisa automática.

-Digamos que llegó sola pero sólo por el trabajo, Jane ya está aquí, ella está organizando esto.

Jacky quiso decir algo pero no lo hizo, en su lugar exhaló decepcionada, Maura frunció el ceño y volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué esa cara?

-Nada sólo que pensé… olvídalo no tiene importancia, entremos.

Cuando la rubia llegó hasta Jane la envolvió en sus brazos, la besó y le habló al oído.

-Gracias por las flores preciosa, me encantaron, no entendía porque me habías enviado las manzanas pero ya me quedo claro.

-Sé que el trabajo y esto nos impedía festejar así que las flores eran una buena idea y las manzanas la mejor opción para que supieras lo que te espera esta noche.

Maura sintió sonrojarse, no pudo responder se quedó sin palabras así que Jane continúo hablando.

-¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos junto a Nina, le dije al stripper que yo estaría cerca de la festejada, así que no puedo alejarme mucho.

-¡¿STRIPPER?!

-Shh, baja la voz, es una sorpresa, no quiero que lo arruines, era parte del paquete que ofrecían aquí, mejor pídete una bebida que pronto comenzará el show.

Estaban en una larga mesa bebiendo y disfrutando de la plática con todas las invitadas, que en su mayoría eran compañeras de Nina de BPD, cuando una voz masculina llamó la atención de todas.

-¡Policia de Boston!, Busco a una sospechosa.

Dijo un hombre sumamente atractivo, con un físico espectacular vestido de policía y lentes oscuros, la cara de Nina paso de la sorpresa absoluta a una enorme sonrisa, cuando el bailarín camino hasta llegar frente a ella, el resto de las mujeres gritaban y aplaudían mientras veían al stripper bailar sensualmente y enloquecieron al máximo cuando después de un par de canciones empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Nina estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, lo que le permitía ser el centro de atención para las invitadas y el blanco de aquel falso policía que le bailó por un buen rato, hasta quedar en una diminuta tanga.

Poco a poco el stripper fue bailando muy de cerca con cada una de las chicas, Jacky que había estado bebiendo considerablemente fue a la barra, regresó a la mesa con dos bebidas pero en lugar de llegar a su lugar se acercó hasta Maura.

-Vi que tu bebida está por debajo de la mitad y te traje otra.

-Gracias Jacky es muy amable de tu parte pero estoy muy bien con esta, en realidad no quiero beber mucho, quiero estar muy consciente.

Le respondió Maura y Jane que se molestó mucho por la supuesta cortesía de la agente estaba a punto de responderle pero Nina, que también llevaba varias bebidas, y estaba a su lado lo hizo primero.

-Bueno en ese caso yo sí la quiero, sería una pena que nadie la bebiera.

Y así sin más le dio un gran trago hasta vaciar la copa, Jacky quiso detenerla pero era demasiado tarde, Jane se percató de la reacción y fue entonces que habló.

-Parece que te molestó que tomará la bebida.

-¿Qué?, no para nada, es sólo que era para Maura pero después de todo Nina tenía razón "sería una pena que nadie la bebiera".

-Pues "gracias" por tu amabilidad, pero si no te importa preferiría ser yo quien le traiga las bebidas a Maura.

-¡Claro!, por supuesto, no quise molestarte, solo quise ser amable, será mejor que me vaya a mi sitio.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente Maura habló.

-Cariño es la fiesta de Nina no quiero discutir.

-Lo siento pero me pareció muy incómodo que hiciera eso, además ya está pasada de copas ¿lo notaste?, pero tienes razón está fiesta es de Nina.

Cuando finalmente el bailarín llegó de regreso al sitio de la festejada ésta estaba mucho más alegre que antes, el stripper tomó las manos de una Nina muy cooperativa y las fue pasando por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, de pronto las colocó en su pecho y las fue bajando lentamente al ritmo de la música.

Las invitadas estallaron en gritos mientras veían como Nina alegremente recorría el marcado abdomen del caballero, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a donde el abdomen pierde su nombre Jane se levantó y tomó las manos de su cuñada.

-Bueno bueno creo que no hay porque ser tan efusivos.

Y movió con su cuerpo al bailarín para que bailara en otro sitio.

-Nina ¿estás bien?, ¿cuántas bebidas llevas?

-Sssstoy mejor que unnnca Acias por la festa. He tomado muuucho, ni sssiquiera he contado…

Respondió una Nina excesivamente ebria, así que Jane le pidió ayuda a Maura.

-Cariño porque no pides algo para que Nina se sienta mejor, agua, café o cualquier cosa que la vuelva a la normalidad, la noto muy pasada de copas.

-Claro iré por algo, en seguida regreso.

Y Maura se dirigió a la barra con la esperanza de que tuvieran café, apenas llegó se lo pidió al barman y mientras esperaba, una Jacky completamente segura de sí misma la abordó.

-Tienes unn trasero esspectacular, digno de admirarsse, ¿cress que pueda tocar unn poco?.

Le dijo con una voz suave pero que aún así evidenciaba su alto grado de ebriedad, los oídos de Maura no daban crédito a sus palabras.

-¡¿Disculpa?!

-A vecess finjo ir al lado contrario al tuyo ssólo para voltear y verte mmientras caminass, pero tú tienes la culpa ssi no usaras esass faldas de lápiz o esoss vestidos tann entallados que marcann perfectamente cada unna de tuss curvas…

-¿Cuántas copas llevas?

-No lo ssé, hace raato que perdí la cuennta, pero a ti nno te he perdido de vissta, te he estado viendo tooda la nnoche y no te has desspegado de Jane, ¿porque siemmpre estáss con ella?, si me dejarass yo podría demosstrarte que yo la puedo ssuperar en cualquier asspecto, sabess a lo que me refiero ¿verdadd?…

Le comentó Simons a Maura con lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada seductora pero en su estado lo único que le provocó a la rubia fue pena.

-Pero lo que máss me gussta ess esse ssurco entre tus pechoss, dissfruto mucho verlo cuando estass agachada examinando un cadáver, tengo essta fantassía de passar mi lengua porr...

-Creo que has bebido demasiado, dame esa copa.

Le dijo la rubia, impidiéndole que terminara su frase al tiempo que le quitaba la bebida.

-¡Uy!, assí que tú eress de las que vann con la finta de ssumisa cuando en realidadd son de lass que les gusta tomar el control y domminar, puess por ti yo hago el rol que elijas...

Le comentó Jacky al tiempo que intentaba acercarse a Maura para besarla pero está la detuvo.

-Jacky basta, ¡estás cruzando la línea!, y mañana lo lamentarás.

Jane notó que Maura tardaba demasiado pero en las condiciones en que Nina estaba no quería perderla de vista, buscó con su mirada a la rubia y cuando vio como Jacky se le acercó y como la rubia la detenía por los brazos ni siquiera lo pensó y caminó hasta ellas.

-Mauraa yo de verdadd te quiero, ssolo necessito unna oportunidadd…

-Jacky ¿llegaste aquí en tu coche? Lo mejor será que no manejes porque obviamente no estás en condiciones.

-Sabess me gustaba máss la idea de que estuvierass con Ánngela, aunnque no enntendía porque te gusstaban las mujeress mayores…

-¡¿Que?!, estás diciendo incoherencias y…

-Te quiero ¿nno lo enntiendes?...

En ese momento llegó Jane hasta ellas, se dirigió primero a Maura y luego tomó a Jacky de un brazo separándola de la rubia.

-Maur Cariño ¿estás bien?. Aléjate de ella, no me obligues a…

-Jane, no por favor ¡tranquilízate!, está sumamente ebria, será mejor que le pidamos un taxi y nos olvidemos de este incidente.

La morena luchó para contenerse, era una gran ocasión para cobrarse las que le había hecho la agente pero no era el momento correcto, tomó aire y se tranquilizó.

-¡Está bien!, pero yo me encargaré, voy a mandarla en un taxi, tú puedes ir con Nina, llévale el café para que lo tome, en cuanto pueda te alcanzo.

-¿Estás segura?, cariño no quiero que…

-Confía en mi Maur, no haré nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir, sólo la enviaré en un taxi.

Maura dudó por un segundo pero finalmente confió en Jane, tomó el café y camino hasta Nina, después de diez minutos, que a la rubia le parecieron una eternidad, regresó Jane hasta la mesa.

-¿Cómo está Nina?

-Por lo menos puede hablar mejor, pero sigue en el mismo estado, quizá sea mejor irnos para que descanse.

-Si, lo mismo pensaba yo, después de todo disfrutó muy bien del bailarín.

Maura le dirigió una mirada severa por el comentario y Jane al verla le respondió.

-¡¿Qué?! Es cierto, no viste lo alegre que estaba, si no hubiera intervenido… mejor vámonos antes de que Nina siga bebiendo.

Después de llevar a Nina a su departamento emprendieron el camino a Beacon Hill y Jane decidió conducir.

-¿Me vas a decir qué te decía Simons?, se notaba que estabas incómoda.

-Me dijo que le gustaba, tenías razón sobre sus intenciones conmigo…

-Mañana mismo hablaré con ella.

-Cariño sé que este tema te molesta pero es importante solucionar las cosas de la mejor manera, después de todo trabajamos con Jacky, y no quiero que tú hables con ella, eres demasiado intimidante y…

-Yo no soy intimidante… bueno está bien, sí, lo soy pero no quiero que vuelva a molestarte…

-Por favor Preciosa, confía en mí, te prometo que a partir de ahora guardaré mi distancia como me lo habías pedido.

Jane quiso insistir pero la verdad es que no podía, Maura tenía ese efecto en ella de lograr que hiciera cualquier cosa con una mirada, con un tono de voz dulce y más si estaba acompañada del sobrenombre que derretía a la morena.

-Está bien, pero si llega a suceder una vez más entonces me encargaré yo.

Maura le sonrió y buscó en su bolso.

-Me empieza a dar hambre, afortunadamente cargué una de estas antes de salir de la oficina.

Le dijo la rubia, al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsa una manzana, Jane que alternaba la mirada entre Maura y el camino la miró sorprendida, empezó a ponerse ansiosa al ver cómo daba cada mordida mucho más sensual que la anterior, decidió acelerar, tenía prisa por llegar a casa, una vez estacionó el coche se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se abalanzó sobre la rubia yla besó intensamente, apenas se apartaron para tomar aire, Maura escapó de su agarre y salió del coche retándola.

-¡Atrápame!

Le dijo la rubia, Jane de inmediato tomó su bolso y sus llaves y fue detrás de ella, apenas entró en la casa su corazón se aceleró al ver un camino de prendas que empezaba con los tacones de Maura, cerró la puerta y siguió la pista, una camisa, una falda y cuando vio el sostén de encaje apresuró el paso para entrar en la habitación y descubrir a su novia en la cama únicamente en un bikini negro que hacía juego con el brasiere que había visto anteriormente, se quitó las botas y subió a la cama.

Empezó besándola en la boca, acarició sus caderas, mordió su mandíbula, llevó una mano a un pecho, besó el cuello, regresó a la boca, mordió un labio, pasó a la clavícula, llevó ambas manos a la parte externa de cada muslo y empezó a bajar los besos hasta lamer cada uno de los pechos y morder los pezones.

Un tirón en su cabello y la espalda curvada de Maura le indicaron que iba muy bien, llevó sus manos al bikini y empezó a deslizarlo hacia las piernas lentamente mientras iba bajando su rostro mordiendo el abdomen por la línea alba, se incorporó un poco para deshacerse de la prenda de encaje agarró las piernas de la rubia y las flexionó para sujetarla firmemente.

Quiso aumentar el sentimiento de expectativa y besó la parte interna de un muslo para luego pasar al otro, después paseó su lengua cada ingle para después soplar, Maura estaba sumamente ansiosa porque llegara el gran momento pero no veía la hora, y cuando menos lo esperaba recibió la embestida de una lengua cálida que le robó un gemido y agitó al doble su corazón, quería más así que encajó sus dedos entre los rizos de Jane.

Ésta entendió el mensaje y repitió el acto una y muchas veces más para luego succionar suavemente el clítoris y con ello Maura que había estado conteniéndose no pudo más y se se sacudió por completo para luego caer en la " _petite mort_ ".

Jane fue escalando por su cuerpo lentamente entre besos, caricias y mordidas hasta su boca donde desahogó el resto de la energía que le quedaba.

-Te amo ojitos.

-Yo también te amo preciosa.


End file.
